


爱的教育

by BlueLibrary



Series: 爱的教育 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 不定期更新, 中文, 出场人物太多了懒得全都标注了, 哨向AU, 喵美丽 - Freeform, 格式丑请多多包涵
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLibrary/pseuds/BlueLibrary
Summary: 喵美丽中心由于被某个新秘话实名恶心到了，所以lofter那边已经全删了这边维护的比较少就暂时还留着，不过应该是暴死了本文的主要的哨向设定参考《维多利亚时期伦敦哨兵和向导的观察报告》一文，并且存在大量私设及个人见解，介意误入。部分涉及设定集内容的地方会在章节末尾进行标注。欢迎一切关于本文内容的讨论，ky勿扰。祝食用愉快。





	1. 绪论

Chapter 1

绪论

第六星历1567年。

艾默里克跟随着神殿骑士团医院的护士穿过安静得有些压抑的长长走廊，来到一扇厚重的暗栗色木门前。墙上挂着的标示牌用一丝不苟的印刷体注明这里是骑士团的鉴定处，大写的字母不太便于辨认，以至于显得不近人情。

带领他的护士朝他礼貌地笑了笑，然后态度恭敬地敲响了房门。门打开了一半，站在阴影里的鉴定人与护士低声交谈了几句，接过对方递给他的体检结果，然后告诉一旁的艾默里克可以进去了。交代完事由的领路护士没等艾默里克道谢，便留下他一个人，转身匆匆离去。

也许仅仅是到这里来就足够让人无法愉悦了。艾默里克从半开的门里走进去，屋子不大，光线昏暗异常，除了办公桌上点着的一支蜡烛外，没有更多的照明。鉴定人捏着护士交给他几张薄纸坐回到桌边，叫艾默里克在他对面的椅子上坐下。

艾默里克拘谨地坐到椅子上，两手垂放于膝盖，一时不知道眼睛该往那里看。鉴定人从屉子里拿出一张崭新的表格，羽毛笔在右手边的墨水瓶里蘸了蘸，快速地写下一串注明日期的数字，埋头翻阅着医院送来的报告，完全没有正眼看他。

“姓名？”

“艾默里克，”年轻人瞥了一眼表格第一栏下面过于多的空白位置，赶紧将全名补充完整，“艾默里克·德·博雷尔。”

“年龄？”

“22，先生。”

鉴定人停下笔，抬了抬鼻尖上的老花眼镜，接着微弱的烛火端详了年轻人一阵。他上了年纪，满脸都是皱纹，刀刻一般的沟壑每一道都是经验丰富的最佳作证。

“你在此之前都没有向导能力觉醒的征兆么？一般来说，能力者都会在成年之前觉醒，我见过最迟的也不过20岁。”他神情肃然，语气没有起伏，听不出任何情绪，“按照规定，入伍时已经觉醒的能力者必须向神殿骑士团上报，并提供完整的资料。”

鉴定人说话的声音并不大，但在晦暗的小室内却充满了不容置喙的威严力量。

“……没有，之前没有任何征兆——至少我没有察觉到有任何异常。”

对方显然对艾默里克的回答不够满意，态度稍微变得严厉了一些。

“我想你应该很清楚，隐瞒能力的行为在伊修加德是重罪，是会被送上异端审判法庭的。”

可能他希望得到的是一个能力者欺瞒教廷的调查结果，以便将此作为邀功甚至是晋升的资本。他年龄已经太大了，想要在更舒服的职位上死去，好让自己在死的时候体面些。艾默里克明白自己必须赶紧洗脱身上的全部嫌疑，不然下周——或者更快一点，就在明天——他会被送去异端审问局。

“没错，伊修加德正教教典第七卷第五条，任何能力者有义务对教皇厅坦白自己所拥有的能力，教皇厅永远拥有使用其能力的权力。”

鉴定人在教典的面前决不会说半个不字，他用浑浊的眼睛意味深长地看了艾默里克一眼，然后低头挪向了下一栏。

“很好。所以你确实是在例行体检时首次发现觉醒了向导能力？”

“是这样的。”

“因此你此前没有接受过任何控制和使用你的向导能力的训练？”

“是的。”

“既然如此，请告诉我，现在在这整栋建筑里，你能感受到多少个哨兵的存在？”

艾默里克按照他的吩咐看上去很认真地感受了好一会，有点犹豫地报上了一个含糊不清的数字。鉴定人沉默着摇摇头，在表格的最下面一栏里飞速写下了评价。

“虽然你可能从你的连队长或是其他什么认识的人那里已经听说了，但是我作为鉴定人还是有必要向你重申一下规矩。”老者将句子末尾的标点重新描了几笔，用回形针将表格和体检报告别在一起，“在接下来的三个月里，神殿骑士团会提供集中学习的课程，直到你能够顺利通过他们的向导能力考核，之后上面会给你安排合适的哨兵。”

“上面？”

“教皇厅之类的吧——那些就不归我管了——我只在能力者培训阶段和你们接触。”

“我明白了，先生。”

“按照规定，你作为神殿骑士团的士兵有义务无条件服从上面下达的哨兵指派。但是毕竟我们的教皇是仁慈宽容的。鉴于你的贵族身份，你可以在训练期结束后、正式与指定哨兵结合之前，由与你们关系密切的媒介人向总部提交已经结合的说明。当然，你们的接触也必须通过媒介人进行，否则将会被视为无效，并且将以亵渎神明、扰乱社会风气的罪名送到裁判所进行处置。”

“是。”

鉴定人对艾默里克始终低眉顺眼认真听他说话的恭谦态度很是受用。他终于不再纠结能力觉醒的年龄问题，从桌角吃力地搬过一本有着出奇厚度的伊修加德正教教典，推到艾默里克的面前。

“把手放在这上面，向尊敬的教皇陛下和伟大的战争女神哈罗妮起誓，你的向导能力将永远属于伊修加德，你必将永远对伊修加德忠诚。”

“我向教皇陛下和哈罗妮起誓，我的向导能力将永远属于伊修加德，我必将永远对伊修加德忠诚。”

艾默里克帮老者把这本大部头的教典放回到原处，恢复正坐的姿势，准备继续聆听他的教诲。对方回想了一下，发觉似乎并没有什么遗漏的地方，便把手里的那一沓文件递给他。

“好了，你待会将这些交到圣恩达利姆神学院那边的档案馆去，并留存一份向导素备案。”

艾默里克双手接过墨迹没有干透的纸张，朝老者行了一礼：“谢谢您。”

鉴定人坐在不断摇晃的烛火后面，镜片反射着橘黄色的火光，脸上是一副难以捉摸的悲悯神情。

“愿哈罗妮保佑你，年轻人。”

艾默里克从圣雷马诺大圣堂出来，室外过于明亮的阳光晃得他睁不开眼。他始终喜欢伊修加德的好天气，但并不是今天。没有人会从鉴定人那里兴高采烈地离开，艾默里克还记得他出门的时候对方满脸显而易见的悲哀神色，就和现在靠着旋转阶梯的扶手、不知在等谁的那位龙骑士一模一样。那个人正直勾勾地盯着他所站的方向，好像想说些什么，可犹豫了半天也没能开口。

“您好？”

艾默里克被盯得实在浑身不自在，从龙骑士身边走过时试探性向他打了个招呼。

“你好。”龙骑士如梦初醒般地匆忙回应道，又上下打量了他一阵，“请问你就是艾默里克吗？骑士团的那个新向导？”

艾默里克并不认识这位神殿骑士团的前辈，也没人向他交代过除去提交档案外还有什么其他的事项。他不免有些一头雾水，但仍然保持着由衷的尊敬和谦卑。

“是的，我是艾默里克，只不过还没有接受训练课程，算不上真正的向导——您找我有什么事么？”

对方大概是听到了希望得到的回答，凝重的神色终于松动，冲着艾默里克温厚地笑了笑。

“是这样的，我是龙骑士团的教官雅伯里克，同时也是个媒介人。今天从医院那边听说有个刚觉醒向导能力的士兵，所以到这里来碰碰运气。”

“碰碰运气？”

“我正在给我们团里的哨兵物色合适的向导人选，因此就过来看看——现在看来你或许会是我想找的人。”

雅伯里克的开门见山让艾默里克有些惊讶。他立刻意识到这对于他来说是件天上掉馅饼的好事。要想避免被直接分配给某个丝毫不知底细的陌生哨兵，唯一的办法就是求助于骑士团里德高望重的媒介人。他正苦于不知从何出入手，没想到来自龙骑士团的媒介人就先行找上他了。可即便如此，艾默里克还是留了个心眼。

“我一直以为龙骑士团永远不会缺少向导。据我所知，教皇厅一直是将龙骑士团放在向导分配的第一顺位的。”

年轻向导的话似乎精准地戳中了龙骑士的痛处，他重重地叹了口气：“可是如今的情况是神殿骑士团的向导数量根本不够，所有部门都有大量缺口，即使把能力不完全的伴侣都算上也弥补不了，更何况绝大多数伴侣和相当数量的向导基本都在骑士团医院工作，很少有人有机会跟随士兵上战场。”

雅伯里克说的句句都是实情。伊修加德从来不缺少哨兵，但向导却一直是稀缺资源。因为缺乏所以要充分利用，放在山岳之都的向导身上一点也不为过。能力完全的向导不仅和那些冲锋陷阵的哨兵们一样，被要求在神殿骑士团或者贵族的私兵体系内服务终身，甚至会在结合的哨兵死亡后，被迫强制与新的哨兵结合，一直榨取到生命终结。

“可是为什么之前好像从未见过龙骑士团急需向导的报告？”

“大部分情况下，团里尚未结合的哨兵靠医院提供的类向导素药物也能够勉强维持，其中很多人根本没等到配给的向导，就已经在对龙作战中丧生了——可是眼下有一个人的情况已经不是药物可以控制的了。”雅伯里克见艾默里克依然将信将疑，干脆把话摊开来讲，“他的神游症越来越严重，再这么下去很容易在战场上送命。如果要等待分配的话，不知道什么时候才能轮到他——他还远远没到有资格优先分配的哨兵的水平。”

艾默里克从对方的话语里捕捉到一丝不同于对待普通下属的焦急，微微皱起了眉头。

“所以您就来找我去和他结合么？”

“不，我并没有这个意思。我只能说是不抱什么期望地请你考虑一下，并不是要强迫你。趁你现在尚且还有自由选择的机会，我想对你来说，多结识一个哨兵也不是件坏事。你既然在神殿骑士团待了些日子，也应该见识过向导被分配是什么样的。”

艾默里克当然见识过。上周他们连队的人就亲眼看到一个刚刚失去哨兵的女性向导，一边痛哭一边被拖拽着从训练场经过。她的指甲在干燥的地面上留下数道可怖的划痕，而在场的所有人能做的也只有在她悲恸的嚎啕声中扭过头回避。这并不是伊修加德的新鲜事。

雅伯里克叹了口气，继续补充道：“老实说我也有些私心在里面，那家伙算不上是个好相处的人，我也很清楚哪怕是自由结合，给他找到一个合适的向导有多困难。所以无论作为龙骑士团的教官，还是作为一个没用的媒介人，我都恳请你给我一个面子，至少去见一见我说的那个哨兵。”

骑士团的老前辈已经把姿态放得这样低，艾默里克觉得自己无论如何也没有拒绝的理由了。反正也就是见一面而已，其他的事情都还能从长计议，于他来说也没什么损失，想到这里，艾默里克点了点头。

“这么说你就是答应了？”

雅伯里克显然很高兴。他赶紧从口袋里掏出早就准备好的字条递给艾默里克，上面笨拙而整齐地写着一串地址。

“你有空过来的时候就告诉我一声——他是我的徒弟，名叫埃斯蒂尼安。”

“以上就是关于修改伊修加德哨兵向导法的全部提案内容。”

艾默里克望着座中议论声几乎要盖过他的诸位上议院议员们，面不改色地把最后一句话说完。这些平日里对他们的上议院议长尊敬有加的所谓的贵族绅士们，此刻纷纷站起来义愤填膺地各抒己见，几乎全然忘记了他们受到过的良好教育和礼仪。

隔着不算近的距离，艾默里克即使不借助向导的能力也能很清楚地听到那些贵族以及教皇厅的高级祭司们在抱怨些什么。

“废除能力者的终生兵役制，那我们上哪里去再募集私兵啊……论物力财力我们都比不上那些名门，连这一条规则都不能利用，算是彻底没办法翻身了。”

“允许民间自由身的能力者成立工会，伊俢加德的治安今后怕不是会更乱。”

“可不是么，我听说那些哨兵都是些杀人不眨眼的疯子。真不知道艾默里克到底在想些什么。”

“这些都是违背正教教义的，是对哈罗妮的亵渎和大不敬！能力者是被神明遗弃的贱民，他们就不应该被放出笼子！”

“主教大人，请您小点声音，议长阁下自己就是……”

艾默里克看上去早就有心理准备，丝毫不为所动，静静地坐在原处任由议员们高谈阔论。台下热闹得不像在商讨国家决策，倒是和最近开在云雾街的周末市集没什么两样。

终于，坐在前排的一位上了年纪的男爵忍不住了，颤巍巍地撑着手里的拐杖勉强站起来。虽然他的爵位在上议院并不突出，但因为足够年长，还是取得了绝大多数人的尊重。他有些费劲地朝艾默里克点头致意，继而转向暂时平静下来的议员们说道：

“我想各位应该很清楚，这里是议会。在议会表达意见可从来不是靠动动嘴巴，真正能决定结果的是选票。”

“投了票又如何？就算有了什么议会，不管什么大事小情都需要得到四大名门的首肯。要是在他们那里没有通过，我们连表决的资格都没有。”

声音来自议事厅西北角落的位置。艾默里克循声望过去，并没能辨认出说话的人到底是谁。但是很明显，他对于上议院里四大贵族仍然占据绝对发言权的现状感到不满，也无惧去得罪哪位有头有脸的大人物，语气里充满了不屑。

“这算哪门子的民主，下议院便宜了平民，上议院又得听伯爵老爷们的，到头来我们这些在教皇时代挤破脑袋屠龙挣取功名的小角色，在战争结束后还得继续在夹缝里求生。议长阁下，您没必要和我们谈能力者的问题，什么哨兵啊向导的，直接去问问你面前的那四位就够了。”

那个人喋喋不休地发了半天牢骚，没有给艾默里克任何面子地径直出去了。台下好不容易平息的交头接耳声重新嗡嗡作响起来。

“话虽然是这么说……”在第一排脸色阴沉得厉害的泽梅尔伯爵幽幽地开了口，“可你们扪心自问一下，哪一次新举措实施的时候，我们几家不是出钱出力最多？而哪一项提案的表决投票时，我们几家的态度是起到了决定作用的？无论再怎么意见分歧，还不是红底的两票黑底的两票，最后一定还是你们手上的一百多张票说了算。不过是留给我们的一点微薄颜面罢了，居然也拿来说事，真让人寒心。”

泽梅尔伯爵的话让议事厅里的气氛更加紧张，本就被方才离席、搅乱浑水的那位点燃起的不平有了具有指向性的发泄出口。继续任议员们自由辩论下去，只怕讨论会演变成骂战。坐在艾默里克左手边的书记官不知所措地偷偷瞥了一眼一直不加品评的议长，紧张地咽下一口唾沫。幸好打从一开始上议院就约定了用语礼仪，不然不知道会从台下听到多少不堪入耳的词句。

“议长阁下，不如让他们直接去投票吧，这么吵下去根本不是个办法。”

书记官小心翼翼地向艾默里克低声建议，在得到了肯定回复后总算松了口气。他敲响了示意投票时间开始的钟，清脆到刺耳的钟声立刻穿透了人群，钻进了刚才还在互相指手画脚的趾高气昂的贵族们的耳朵里。他们想起了现在他们是手握选票的议员，是光鲜亮丽的绅士，他们不同于云雾街那些灰头土脸大字不识的平民，是伊俢加德的骄傲所在。他们马上恢复到体面的状态，脸上挂着虚伪微笑地握手问候，离开大厅的时候朝他们打心底里尊重的议长脱帽致敬，相互试探着口风地去往放置票箱的房间，然后像牧人的羊群一样吵闹地聚集在长廊里等待公正无私的大法官宣布投票的结果。

“你猜四大名门的态度怎么样？”

“这还用问么，他们的选票永远都只是流于形式，除了全伊俢加德人都不会拒绝的提案，剩下的从来是两红两黑。我们要看的只是剩下的选票到底是哪边更多一些。”

“是啊，虽然嘴上说着他们要打破隔阂团结协作，但是真正到了涉及各人利益的时候就能看出到底谁和谁才是真正的盟友。”

“我觉得两张黑底的照例会投支持。别的不说，这几年来你见过艾因哈特家跟议长唱反调的么？他们家近些年衰退得厉害，尤其在兵力上，除了他家的长女，根本没有拿得出手的后继者。博朗杜安不和神殿骑士团总长搞好关系，等到需要骑士团出手帮衬的时候，怎么好意思向议长开这个口。”

“没错，还有福尔唐家，他们本来就和艾默里克私交甚好。无论是站在盟友艾因哈特家的角度上，还是权当卖朋友一个人情，阿图瓦雷尔也不会反对提案的。”

“照你这么说，那这次红底的肯定会直接反对了，上个月泽梅尔家和艾因哈特家又因为垦荒的事起了纠纷，自战后以来他们两家在这种事上吵了不知道多少次。哪怕退一万步，能力者法案对泽梅尔家没有任何影响，为了给博朗杜安不痛快，他们也不会站到统一战线上的。”

“那就更别提查理曼那只狄兰达尔家老狐狸了。当初站出来推举艾默里克当议长不过是顺应国内舆论而已，可从来没有真的把他放在眼里。”

“他们大贵族就算有再多私兵，也没有神殿骑士团在皇都民众面前说话有分量，战后改革维稳是第一位，谁敢对骑士团的铁骑说不呢？”

“今时不同往日，伊俢加德内部稳定已经不再是问题，我们这位好说话心又软的议长说不定位置也坐不长久了。”

鸽子般嘀嘀咕咕的议员们在见到作为伊俢加德新的公正象征的大法官从投票室走出来时很有默契地安静下来，屏息等待他缓缓展开羊皮卷里包裹的统计结果。

“尊敬的议长阁下以及各位议员，经过核对选票，这次关于修改伊修加德哨兵向导法，即能力者法案改革的提案未能通过。”

说完，他不掺杂任何个人情感地转过身，往他的办公室走去。

“等等，怎么没说具体票数？就算没通过也应该会通报一声的啊。”

“这还不清楚，根本就没有统计我们的选票，这项提案在四大名门那里被驳回了。”

“奇怪了，他们这种形式主义的表决这次居然还真的起了作用。”

“怕不是他们中有人故意给了泽梅尔家一个人情。”

各怀心思的议员们在揣测中陆续离开,比起这个没有通过的提案，他们显然对名门之间的明争暗斗更感兴趣，甚至打起了到底是谁改投了反对票的赌。而没有人比艾因哈特伯爵更清楚把赌资压在哪一边可以获得胜利。

“阿图瓦雷尔阁下，”他虽然满腔愤懑，但是依然决定对这个叛变的后辈保持克制和礼貌，“您这次为什么要和他们站到一起去？您应该很清楚，因为您的这个错误决定，导致提案没有进入到下一程序就直接流产了。”

和狄兰达尔伯爵一起走在前面的阿图瓦雷尔停下脚步，回头看向他的前辈，面对刚才的质询表现得相当沉着。

“我既然代表了福尔唐家，就要时刻为家族的利益考虑。”他顿了顿，意味深长地和狄兰达尔伯爵交换了一个眼神，“我从不和任何人站队。”

博朗杜安疑惑地望着这位自从接任以来便成长迅速的年轻人，觉得自己似乎已经不认识他了。

“我没有投反对票。我可不想急着表态。”

艾默里克回到神殿骑士团总部的时候，露琪亚和昂德卢正在办公室里等他。他看上去有点疲惫，但在看到桌上堆积如山的文件时便很快打起了精神。

“你们有什么事么？”

露琪亚看了一眼手中的记录，然后向她的长官汇报起一整个白天堆积下来的事情。

“是这样的，阿米安娜财务长提交了上个月骑士团各部门的账目统计以及下个月的支出预算，需要您进行审批。龙骑士团的布吕斯蒙阁下准备就新一批龙骑士候补选拔一事与您当面讨论，时间暂定在明天上午。天钢机工房新置了一批弩炮和火枪，下周将交付神殿骑士团进行测试，斯特凡尼维安阁下表示希望在骑士团内也组建火枪队，详细的计划会和试用武器一同提交。另外，格里达尼亚今天下午送来了密函，使者没有说具体的内容，只是说嘉恩·艾大人等您回信。”

她顿了顿，一旁负责后勤事由的昂德卢接着说道：“工程兵部队在库尔札斯西部高地的废材回收工作已经结束，后续的工事建造方案已经递交给您了。前往翻云雾海进行矿脉勘测的队伍向总部发来了增派人手的申请。还有亚伯院长打算从乌尔达哈进口效力更好的药物，希望能和您进一步商讨此事。”

“我明白了——亚伯院长没有约具体的时间么？”

“没有。他从明天起要去龙堡低地查看地方流行病的控制情况，只是说等您有时间再来找您。”

“那麻烦你告诉他，事不宜迟，我今晚就去医院见他。”

艾默里克将未开封的信函拿起看了看，又重新放下，抬头见他的副官似乎没有离开的意思，欲言又止地站在那里。

“怎么了，露琪亚？是还有什么事么？”

露琪亚如梦初醒地连连摇头，然后和昂德卢一起离开了总长办公室。他们出来的时候，大厅里忙碌的部下们下意识地停下手中的工作，仿佛在求证什么答案一样望向他们。

“总骑士长一切都好，你们继续忙吧。”

部下们悉悉索索地交换着意见，然后恢复到之前的状态中。

“虽然我到伊修加德已经有些年头了，”露琪亚对昂德卢低声道，“可我还是没想到坏消息能在皇都传得这么快。”

“这很正常，露琪亚，皇都里的每个人都有自己的情报网。大家听到了议会那边的风声，艾默里克被驳回的新提案和骑士团里的所有人都息息相关。”

“那你那个在大法官身边工作的朋友消息可靠么？因为四大名门的否决而直接没能进入下一轮投票，自从艾默里克大人当选上议长以来，这种事可是从来没发生过的。”

昂德卢沉吟了一会，依然保持着一贯的谨慎作风。

“虽然我不清楚其中的内幕，但我觉得这样的票形其实也说得通。之前那些一致通过的提案，大部分像是重建云雾街或者与他国合作这样，对伊修加德的所有人只有裨益而全无坏处；少部分导致意见分歧但左右能够相互制衡的，也只触碰到少数人的利益。这次却完全不一样，你和我、甚至是艾默里克，所见的肯定都只是冰山一角。”

露琪亚有些失望地叹了口气：“加雷马人没有哨兵向导的分化，我能看到的事情确实很有限……我始终相信艾默里克大人的判断。”

“可是我们再怎么支持他，那些拿着选票的贵族们却不一定会这么想。”昂德卢整理着桌上高高摞起的新兵资料，不知为何皱起了眉头，“艾默里克在议会的事情上一直尽可能避免牵连到神殿骑士团，有时候我们知道得太多对他来说并不是什么助力，反而会变成掣肘。我想他一定有不能说的苦衷，所以我们就算听说了，也没必要多问。”

“我想你说的是对的。”

露琪亚明白昂德卢说的道理，她觉得自己可能紧张过头了。她尚未能够真正理解这个国家，或者说她了解得还不够深入。她原本以为作为副官，只要跟随着艾默里克就足够了，可现在她意识到她有必要亲自去观察去分析去决断。她决定暂时放下这些无用的担心，去做点更有价值的事情。她和昂德卢简单交接之后，独自离开骑士团总部，往机工房的方向去了。

艾默里克从神殿骑士团医院回到办公室时已经是后半夜。他一边把从食堂后厨那里找来的一点冷掉的食物往嘴里送，一边重新翻看起送来的文件，只觉得脑袋跳痛得厉害。这让他有些无暇再继续工作，食指指节用力抵在太阳穴上，费劲地一个字一个字地往下读。

这时他的私人通讯贝响了。不用问就知道打来的人是谁，艾默里克按下接听的时候，根本没有意识到自己尚未开口就已经先扬起了嘴角。

“埃斯蒂尼安阁下真的是好记性，终于想起打电话回来了。”他听到通讯贝另一头呼啸的风声，猜想着对方大概是在飞空艇上，“这么晚了，是又打算到哪里去？”

“打算回来。”埃斯蒂尼安听起来不太痛快，“我上飞空艇之前打给过你，可是你没接——今天又在加班？”

艾默里克觉得龙骑士的声音对治疗他的偏头痛有奇效，现在他已经大好，几乎快要痊愈了。他用勺子漫无目的地在盛着汤的碗里画着圈，心情不错得想要哼歌。埃斯蒂尼安听他那边没什么反应，以为是信号不好，只好大声地重新确认了一遍。

“喂？你听得到么，艾默里克？”

“我听到了，听得很清楚。你要回伊修加德了。”艾默里克笑着把勺子搁在一旁，“飞空艇什么时候到？到时候我去接你吧。提前打电话回来，怕不是又因为把出入皇都的通行证给弄丢了。”

埃斯蒂尼安在那头冷哼了一声：“就算丢了通行证，我也照样能进来——你上次不是说有个准备了很久的新议案提交给了议会么——我是来问你情况如何的。”

“你说这个啊……”艾默里克花了几秒钟来组织语言，耳边嘈杂的声音让他有点难以集中注意，“情况没有太超出我的预期，挺正常的。”

“‘挺正常的’是什么敷衍人的鬼话？是不是那些自视甚高、实际上又毫无作为的家伙又在为难你？”

艾默里克叹了口气，他早就明白不要对哨兵说谎的道理，即使没有面对面，他的哨兵也能从他的声音里分辨出细微的差别。

“你知道的，我们永远无法让每个人都满意。”总骑士长听见那边的埃斯蒂尼安愤愤地小声嘟哝了句什么，于是转过头去安抚他，“但是托新体制的福，办法总还是有的。”

“但是那也意味着你又要绕远路了。”

“如果能达到目的地，偶尔绕个远路其实也没什么——所以飞空艇到底是几点？”

埃斯蒂尼安明白艾默里克不想再继续讨论议案的事情，也就没有再继续纠缠。

“后天下午，大概晚饭之前到。”龙骑士听到总骑士长那边传来羽毛笔在纸面上摩擦的沙沙声，忍不住打了一个哈欠，“都几点了？早点去休息吧。”

“我这边还早呢。”

艾默里克瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，但也就仅仅是看看而已。

“倒是你，晚上风大，路程又远，睡觉的时候别着凉了。”

“你这些年真是变得越来越啰嗦，”埃斯蒂尼安望向艇外，除了探照灯照亮的前方一小块云层之外，四周一片漆黑，“都快赶上雅伯里克了。”

那一头的艾默里克不以为然地笑出声。

“那我就把这句话当作是对我的恭维了。”

然后两人不约而同地沉默了一会。无言的短暂空白完全没有听上去那么突兀尴尬。恰恰相反，他们更享受此刻的安宁。哨兵特意将自己的听觉调高了一个桅度，好让对方的呼吸听起来更清楚一些。他想念他的向导。可惜他的向导从不主动用自己的能力去窥探他人所想，这让他既骄傲又惋惜。

“快到风暴区了吗？”艾默里克仔细聆听着龙骑士那边的动静，“要不这次就先到这吧。”

“嗯。你先挂。然后给我去睡觉。”

总骑士长苦笑着拖长了音节，被迫应承下来：“好，我知道了——晚安，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“晚安，艾默里克。”

埃斯蒂尼安直到通讯贝里传来挂断的忙音，才掐断了通讯。他在飞空艇的甲板上又站了一会，直到乘务员提醒他回到船舱。在那之后他仍然坚持多待了几分钟，算是作为龙骑士的一点点执拗。

当天的训练课程结束之后，艾默里克按照媒介人雅伯里克给他的地址，来到了那个哨兵所在的静室。门口的名牌上写着他的名字，埃斯蒂尼安·沃恩布劳德。他站在外面迟疑了一下，还没下定决心敲门，房门就从里面打开了。

开门的是雅伯里克。显然，他为艾默里克按照约定准时前来感到高兴，甚至有点意外。这位和龙打了半辈子交道的和蔼前辈面对人类似乎并没有那么游刃有余——但他的确已经是整个龙骑士团最通人心的一位了。雅伯里克招呼艾默里克进来坐下，然后给他倒了杯水。

“刚才埃斯蒂尼安说门外有人，没想到真的是你。我以为你不会这么快就过来，毕竟最初的几堂训练课都挺折磨人的。”

艾默里克拘束地坐在静室里唯一的一把椅子上，接过雅伯里克递给他的水杯，小声地道了声谢。屋子里充斥着风扇转动的声响，那是用以安抚哨兵精神的白噪声。向导注意到坐在床边和他一样穿着骑士团统一制式锁子甲的年轻枪兵，自从艾默里克进门以来，他看都没看对方一眼，两臂叠在胸前，一副很冷漠的样子。

雅伯里克见艾默里克的目光在哨兵身上停留，就赶紧向他介绍自己不甚配合的徒弟。

“啊对了，艾默里克，他就是埃斯蒂尼安。虽然在骑士团待了好些年，但其实和你同岁。”雅伯里克有点尴尬地悄悄推了推丝毫不想合作的哨兵，叫他在客人面前至少把乱糟糟的头发束起来，“埃斯蒂尼安，他就是我跟你说的那个优秀的新向导，艾默里克——你好歹和别人打个招呼吧。”

艾默里克为媒介人善意夸大的部分感到很不好意思。他根本谈不上优秀，鉴定人那里得到的结论是他的能力只比伴侣要稍微好一点。如果不是因为他本来就是骑士团的一员，他很可能被建议分去医院或者别的后勤部门工作。

埃斯蒂尼安终于在师父的劝说下看了艾默里克一眼，但那眼神并不算很友善，虽然也没什么恶意，然后他就继续低头看向别处。向导见雅伯里克难堪得几乎快要向自己道歉，决定主动打破这个僵局。他站起来走到埃斯蒂尼安的面前，腾出捧着杯子的一只手，伸到他的面前。

“你好，我叫艾默里克，很高兴认识你。”

雅伯里克忍不住朝向导投去感激的目光，可遗憾的是，他并没能为此松一口气。埃斯蒂尼安对艾默里克的示好并不领情，完全没有同他握手的意思。

“这位贵族家的少爷，我建议你还是别和我这种人打太多交道比较好。”

艾默里克按下对这番揶揄的怒气，反复告诫自己来赴约是为了前辈的颜面和可能的出路，拧起眉头反击道：“被安排到这里独自修养的哨兵多半已经非常不稳定了，鉴于你现在的糟糕状况，我也建议你不要不假思索地说这种话。”

埃斯蒂尼安瞥了他一眼，仍然叉着手不为所动。

“我没有和人握手的习惯。”

“埃斯蒂尼安！”

哨兵的反应让本就为难的雅伯里克终于忍无可忍。他大声喝止了自己徒弟的无礼行为。面对师父责难的哨兵不耐烦地啧了一声，还是勉强地伸出手，握住了艾默里克。

但就在和哨兵的手接触到的一瞬间，艾默里克察觉到了不对劲。不愿接受任何向导帮助的埃斯蒂尼安毫无征兆地向他敞开了他精神图景的一角。艾默里克看到在那片寸草不生的荒原上疯狂蔓延着熊熊大火，它们似乎没有可供吞噬消化的火源，却依然能够持续不断地燃烧。狂风卷携着不会熄灭的火团翻滚着往前，直到借着某个外焰飘摆闪烁的间隙，他终于看清火焰之下的供给——那是数不清的扭曲的残破肢体和哀嚎着的狰狞面孔，他们在大火里一张一合着焦黑的嘴，黑洞洞的眼睛一起望向他，苍蝇般乱嗡嗡地在赌咒些什么。被炙烤得焦糊的空气中充斥着肉体被焚烧的恶臭气味，以及骨骼炸裂的噼啪响声。

向导被扑面而来的恐惧、绝望和愤怒死死扼住喉咙，这让他几乎要当场吐出来。他试图从那些枯朽躯体的面前逃离，但力气大得出奇的残肢们已经死死地扣住他的脚踝，将他整个人掀翻在地，他只能眼睁睁看着滚动的火球渐渐逼近，然后吞噬他，全身的皮肉迅速碳化，最终变成那些被害者中的一员。

艾默里克本能地甩开哨兵的手，惊恐地抱紧自己的胳膊，迅速退到了远离埃斯蒂尼安的墙角处，以一种防御的姿态蹲在那里。他仿佛溺水者一般呼吸困难，眼神涣散地大口大口费力喘息着。雅伯里克意识到情况不对，急忙跑到艾默里克身边，将手放在他的肩上，引导他调整呼吸，重新集中注意力。他紧张地一遍遍确认着年轻人的精神状况，作为媒介人他绝不能允许一个好端端的向导在与哨兵第一次见面时就因为过度刺激而被毁掉。

“你刚才在做什么，埃斯蒂尼安？”

等艾默里克稍微缓和下来，雅伯里克回头瞪了站在他身后的哨兵一眼。

“向导，我想你已经都看见了，这就是我拒绝你的理由。”

哨兵看起来漫不经心地解释着自己的所作所为，但他的眼神暴露了他的真实想法。当艾默里克反应过激地退缩在角落时，他不禁开始为刚才的莽撞行为感到后悔。他意识到这位新晋的向导尚且没有学会构建屏障，直接暴露在那样图景之下对他来说是难以想象的酷刑。埃斯蒂尼安无意去给他带来精神伤害，只希望他能够主动地知难而退。可最后他还是搞砸了。

但即便如此，埃斯蒂尼安还是选择嘴硬到底：“在训练课上没人告诉你在你学会如何建造自己的精神屏障之前，不要随便与他人有任何肢体接触么？”

“埃斯蒂尼安，难道在之前的训练课上，你的教官没告诉你作为哨兵要善待向导吗？”雅伯里克听上去颇为生气，他扶起刚刚回过神的艾默里克，拉着他往屋外走，“我看你根本就没有像你自己说的那样已经彻底冷静下来，给我在这里继续好好待着，哪里都别想去！”

龙骑士重重地关上门，似乎觉得还不够解气，又从口袋里掏出钥匙，从外面将这间静室锁了起来。

“您用不着这样动怒，我已经没事了。”

虽然借助媒介人给予他的临时保护，向导已经从刚才炼狱一般的图景里脱出，但身处其中的窒息感和说不出的怨愤情绪还是像团棉花一样堵在他胸口，让他依然喘不上气。他倚靠在走廊的墙边，脑海里不受控制地回映着挥舞双臂的焦黑尸骸，脸色难看得似乎要再次干呕出来。

“真抱歉。”雅伯里克无奈地向艾默里克欠欠身，“我跟他嘱咐了很多遍，也提前让他注射了类向导素药物安定情绪，但没想到他还是这样……实在是不好意思。”

向导摇摇头。哨兵身上的问题并不应该由他的师父独自承担，更何况媒介人一开始也是出于好心。他很清楚那个叫埃斯蒂尼安的家伙并不像雅伯里克教训的那样，尚未彻底冷静下来；相反，他明明头脑已经不能更加清醒。雅伯里克这么说或许是被枉费他心力的徒弟气得不轻，也可能是不想把向导彻底吓跑而故意为自己队伍里的哨兵掩饰。

但艾默里克没有戳穿这一点，只是装作毫不知情的样子反过来安慰道：“我想埃斯蒂尼安他还没有做好寻找搭档的准备——他应该不是故意的。”

“可是这次见面被那家伙给毁掉了……你好不容易抽空过来一趟，结果……”

向导明白媒介人的言外之意。从刚才短暂的精神接触中，他也能感受到这个哨兵的状况有多么不稳定，或者说是危急。毫无疑问，如果再没有向导的介入，埃斯蒂尼安即使不在战斗中因为神游症死在龙族的利爪下，也迟早会永远陷入到他刚才所见的那片精神地狱中。

艾默里克并没有成为什么济世圣人的志向，更不会抛去尊严厚着脸皮一定要去主动给予一个已经明确拒绝自己的人以帮助。他打算婉言谢绝雅伯里克掺着一点私心的好意，为自己再做筹谋。可向导刚要开口，就被楼梯间里传来的叫喊打断了。

“不！这不可能！”悲泣声连同建筑内的混响一起敲击着艾默里克的鼓膜，“他不可能就这么死了……不可能，前天我们见面的时候他还说……”

几位沉默的神殿骑士拉扯着那个人正试图将他关进静室里稳定精神状况，路过走廊的时候艾默里克看清了正在失控哀嚎的是一位骑士团内的年轻医生。那位医生注意到了站在不远处的向导和媒介人，瞪着无法流泪的双眼，伸出一只手朝他们的方向毫无意义地奋力抓取，似乎在向他们求助。

“求求你们，让我再见见他……就见最后一面……”

医生的声音最终被静室厚厚的铁门阻挡，再也听不清他在说什么，只剩下持续不断的抽噎。他悲哀痛苦的情绪很快就感染到了还没有学会自己建立屏障的艾默里克，向导觉得自己的心脏跟着那位医生一起开始绞痛，眼泪不受控制地夺眶而出。这种淹没头顶的悲伤激起了向导一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他在这个温暖的黄昏感到恶寒，眼前甚至浮现出濒临冻死时才会见到的绚丽斑斓的色彩。直到雅伯里克握住他的手，将他从医生的情绪中拯救出来。

“谢谢您。”向导低下头，搓了搓两臂，周身的寒意尚未完全褪去，“我想我的当务之急是学会如何屏蔽周围人的精神信息。”

媒介人拍拍他的肩：“不，应该说是如何保护你自己。你知道剑刃锋利虽然是件好事，但是使用的时候却也很容易伤到手——对哨兵和向导来说都是如此。”

艾默里克望向锁着那位医生的紧闭房门，叹了口气。

“把一个心碎的人关在静室里就能抚慰他的精神创伤吗？”

“每个人都知道答案是否定的，包括他自己，但是我们却不得不这么做。”雅伯里克看起来和向导一样无法释怀，“他的哨兵是我们龙骑士团的首席，在昨天的突袭中从龙背上摔了下来，折断了颈椎，当时就没了呼吸。而他当时被派到前线的另一处战场抢救伤员，今天中午回到皇都才得知这件事。”

向导沉默了很久。他觉得他不应该在这时候问这些，但是他确实很在意那位医生之后的命运。

“……之后教皇厅会把他再指派给别的哨兵么？”

“很遗憾，是的。”

“可他们感情甚笃……”

“伊俢加德所有能力者的能力都永远不属于自己，它们属于国家，属于教皇，属于哈罗妮。”雅伯里克温柔但坚定地打断了向导，“我想你从鉴定人那里出来之前，已经这样发过誓了，艾默里克。”

“对，您说的没错。是我失言了。”

媒介人看着垂头丧气的向导，似乎想起了什么，轻轻叹息道：“也许埃斯蒂尼安说的是对的，龙骑士就不应该有什么向导。连自己能活多久都无法保证的人，没资格强迫另一个本不相干的人一同承担危险和痛苦。”

艾默里克为雅伯里克的话愣了愣神，然后很快便展颜，向对方报以一个微笑。他回头看向静室的那扇门，门上聊胜于无的窗玻璃早就被刮蹭得模糊不堪。哨兵仍然坐在原处，灰眼睛死死盯着反锁的铁门，无声地燃烧着。

“我既然到这里来，就不会畏惧什么危险或者痛苦，更何况又不是我一个人去面对。”

雅伯里克略微有些吃惊，就在刚才他已经替自己可怜的徒弟做了最坏的打算，并为此找了一个足以安慰自己的理由。然后这位没人看好的向导重新给了他希望。

“在下次战斗之前，我会做好我该做的一切准备。但愿他也能做好他该做的。”

艾默里克特意说得更大声一点，即使他知道哨兵的听觉极度灵敏，哪怕他们在整栋楼的外面窃窃私语，静室里的埃斯蒂尼安也能听得一清二楚。他想把这话说给自己听。

向导在心里默读了一遍门卡上的名字。他有一种预感，他接下来的人生会和这个名字紧密地联系在一起，以至于无法剥离。

— TBC —

[1] 《艾欧泽亚百科全书》：第六星历1557年，阿拉米格沦陷，芬戴尔村被毁。倒推回去艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安应该生于1545年。

[2] 《艾欧泽亚百科全书》：狄兰达尔伯爵全名Charlemend de Durendaire。音译有误概不负责。


	2. 今日之种

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 具体说明都在Chapter 2  
lofter敏感词太多了orz  
毫无进展的第二章（？

Chapter 2

今日之种

狄兰达尔伯爵告别了他的盟友，沿着旋转楼梯径直往家的方向走去。经过上议院整整一上午吵吵嚷嚷的连番轰炸，他现在唯一想做的是回去安心吃顿午饭。那些该死的无休止的议案，哨兵也好，向导也好，统统都见鬼去吧。他的手杖在石质台阶上碰撞出恼人的声响，这让他免不了愈加烦闷。他有时会不太甘心地承认时代的变化和身体的衰老，以及他的老对手的退休决定在某种程度上是明智的。

“狄兰达尔伯爵。”

听到身后有人匆匆追赶，他索性停下了脚步，回头看到阿图瓦雷尔朝他恭敬地行了一礼。虽然他们如今名义上拥有相同的地位，但是出于对长辈的尊重，受过良好教育的福尔唐家的长子在他面前仍然保持着谦逊和低调。

“原来是你啊，阿图瓦雷尔阁下。如果我没记错的话，福尔唐伯爵府好像不是这个方向。”

“我正好要去宝杖大街一趟，确认一下这个月的矿石订单。”

狄兰达尔伯爵嗤笑道：“我听说过贵府的仆从因为议院新政而蠢蠢欲动，没想到已经到了事事都需要您亲历亲为的地步。”

阿图瓦雷尔已经学会了不再将所谓的上等人的玩笑放在心上：“您也知道的，哪怕是最亲近的人，也不一定能够完全信任——尤其是关于钱的事情。”

“可不是嘛——”狄兰达尔伯爵拖长了尾音，意味深长地看向阿图瓦雷尔，“可惜博朗杜安那家伙活了这么大岁数，却还不及你明白这个道理——想必他现在还在为刚才来自最亲密的盟友的背叛而感到困惑和愤怒。”

“艾因哈特伯爵是个顾及情面的老好人。”阿图瓦雷尔淡淡地评价道，“时代已经变了，那些情面和家族的未来比起来，根本一文不值。”

显然狄兰达尔伯爵对他的这番话很是认同，哈哈笑了两声。

“所以你也当众扇了我们的上议长一个耳光？这恐怕是议会制以来，艾默里克第一次吃瘪吧？”

“我从不否认我们家与他的同盟关系，尤其是我父亲还是家主的时候。但是那也仅仅是我父亲还是家主的时候了。他之前的那些改革，虽然谈不上全部，但是至少在大体上，我还算认同，因为那都是建立在不触及到我们的利益的基础上。”阿图瓦雷尔的眼睛像是深不可测的幽井，“可这次他却想动我们盘子里的奶酪，而且还是以一个听上去冠冕堂皇的理由。”

狄兰达尔伯爵见话题终于来到了他实际关心的部分，也就不再同这位后辈继续兜圈子。老实说，在得知了投票结果后，他就对这位福尔唐伯爵的想法很感兴趣，毕竟这是他们难得的在同一件事情上站到了一边。

“以平权的名义。确确实实他找了一个很漂亮的借口，也没有避讳自己能力者的身份。虽然爬到了高位，却仍然记得为其他辛苦挣扎的同伴发声，的确是绝不会落人口实的高尚行为。但明眼人应该都明白，他在眼下这个节点要求修改能力者法案，到底是为了挽救谁，还是说，”查理曼顿了顿，“为了打压谁。”

阿图瓦雷尔掏出怀表看了一眼时间：“我们得承认，某些拥有封地、自以为距离圣座遥远便可以无法无天的贵族，确实做的太过分了。就算上个月没有那些忍无可忍的佃农告到了下议院，惹得法院介入裁决，整治他们也是迟早的事。”

“可如今我们和他们同气连枝，艾默里克打击他们，也是在警告我们。”狄兰达尔伯爵低声咒骂了一句，“议会还想借着能力者法案的改革再继续削弱贵族手中的私兵，但凡是长了眼睛的人都看得出来，这矛头到底指向了哪里。”

“毕竟教皇的时代已经过去了，对于神殿骑士团来说，过于分散的兵力并不利于国家的稳固。要是贵族们联合起来的军队能够和正规军抗衡，那颠覆现有的制度是迟早的事。艾默里克作为总骑士长，不可能意识不到这一点。”

老狐狸当然明白这些，但只要他一想到白云崖的驻地，陷落的工事，以及无数死去的狄兰达尔家的骑士，他就很难接受摆在眼前的社会巨变的现实。

“这分明就是过河拆桥。”他握紧了手中的拐杖，“那条连自己亲生父亲都会咬一口的白眼狼，恐怕已经忘了当初是谁把他拥戴上如今的位置的。”

阿图瓦雷尔为这样的发言皱起了眉头，但是很快便将这点情绪掩饰过去：“如今各地战争结束，募集私兵变得难上加难。原本那些哨兵和向导受法案限制所迫，才不得以在各家族的军队中服务终生，要是一旦给了他们选择的机会，肯定不会再走之前的老路。这样一来，不只是兵力，就连本来依托于他们的采伐耕作和基础建设，都会受到影响。”

“我听说你们都是雇佣外来的佣兵团去进行资源调查的[1]……为此还获得了不错的收益，以及教皇厅的褒奖——当然褒奖的内容恐怕没有包括赋予这些异乡人指挥权。”狄兰达尔伯爵淡淡地看了身旁的年轻人一眼，“我以为除了天罡机工房，皇都里就数你们的采矿团最高枕无忧了。难道连你们还要使用能力者作为劳力么……”

阿图瓦雷尔挑眉道：“天罡机工房？斯特凡尼维安若是离了我们的矿石原石，难道还能凭空变出新式武器不成？想必工兵在狄兰达尔家的骑士团里的比例也会只高不低吧。”

查理曼见没有讨到什么好处，也就荡开了一笔，没有继续试探下去。

“削弱武装也就罢了，采伐基建这些可都是和真金白银挂钩的。没有了能力者这些廉价劳动力，按照伊修加德目前规定的最低标准，一年下来的成本至少得翻上三倍。”狄兰达尔伯爵脚步放缓，将音量压得更低一些，“更何况，有些庄园主因此减少的收入会更多。金钱是维持家族运转的命脉，就算到了公开投票的环节，你说上议院到底有多少人会站到艾默里克那一边呢？”

“‘更多’?”阿图瓦雷尔显然对他讳莫如深的部分颇感兴趣，“看来这里水比我想象得深多了。”

“那是另外的事了——你会慢慢明白的，年轻人，这世上只有利益才是永恒的。”狄兰达尔伯爵在告别之前，轻轻拍了拍阿图瓦雷尔的肩膀，“你不像埃德蒙那么死心眼，应该明白有些事情该如何计议，对吧？”

年轻的福尔唐伯爵并没有多说什么，他目送着对方走上伯爵府的台阶，门口的卫兵向他行礼，大门被人从里面打开而后又被迅速关上。他在原地稍微逗留了一会，而后转身往宝杖大街去了。

钟楼传来的极富穿透力的浑厚声响提示着圣座的居民们，眼下已经是深夜两点。除了刚刚散场的贵族舞会上的交际花，和云雾街上靠着仅剩的两枚硬币买醉以忘记苦痛的流浪汉，皇都的夜色中似乎不再有第三类人。

吉布里隆离开吧台，沿着嘎吱作响的木制楼梯，来到忘忧骑士亭的门口，挂上了“正在清洁”的牌子。他正准备闭门返回时，被来的时机不够凑巧的酒鬼拦住。

“如果您现在打算来喝一杯的话，那您恐怕要扫兴了。”店主笑着说道，借着门口昏黄的电气灯上下打量着笼罩在阴影里的客人，“店里正在搞大扫除，想必您也不愿意在漫天灰尘里自斟自饮吧？”

披着黑色斗篷的古怪来客没有离开的意思，他伸出包裹在手套里的右手，食指指节在门上不徐不急地敲了三下，而后沉声反问吉布里隆：

“请问您这里有火柴么？”

店主见对方这番举动，脸上收敛起虚伪的营业式笑容，断然拒绝的态度也明显松动了。他一手抵住半开的店门，一手比了个请进的动作。

“我们已经恭候多时了，艾默里克阁下，没想到第一次会议您就迟到了。”

“抱歉。”客人抖落斗篷上的落雪，才踏入难得如此安静的忘忧骑士亭，“我刚从神殿骑士团医院过来，亚伯院长明天要走，我得赶在他离开前和他见一面。”

“确切地说，已经是‘今天’了。”

吉布里隆刚关好门，就听到楼下传来了一个干脆有力的女声：“你明白什么，总骑士长可不是那么容易请得来的。”

诨名长耳的干练女性坐在圆桌边，放下内壁上还挂着啤酒泡沫的玻璃杯，起身朝艾默里克打了个招呼。

“不好意思，希尔达，希望我没有迟到太久。”

“你这家伙老是跟我们搞得这么客气实在是太没劲了。”希尔达从口袋里摸出几块零钱，拍在吧台上，“别放在心上——大家都知道你是个大忙人，不是在加班就是准备加班，能抽空来主持这次碰头会已经很好了。”

说着，她便领着艾默里克走进忘忧骑士亭漆黑一片的走廊，顺便踢开了不知道是谁扔在路中央的酒瓶，终于在最里面一间屋子前停下。室内的环境太过昏暗，空气中弥漫着一股潮湿的霉味，总骑士长觉得有些眼花，过了好一会才得以适应。

希尔达清了清嗓子，用同样的节奏叩响了房门。

“喂，有火柴吗？借个火。”

屋内的人如同回应般地将门打开了一条缝。开门的是一个衣衫褴褛的少年，左眼用绷带蒙住，头发乱蓬蓬地支楞着。艾默里克跟着希尔达进了屋，虽然早有心理准备，但是他仍然被眼前的景象震住了。不大的旅馆房间里，挤满了形形色色的人，他们大多被灰黑的单调色彩包裹，眼睛里闪烁着不会被尘土掩盖的神采。

“这些人都是各个地区派来的能力者代表，最远的是从北部高地那边提前三天偷跑来的。”

希尔达冲着守在门边的厄德斯唐使了个眼色，这位靠谱的跟班立刻将早就准备好的名单递给艾默里克。他和西姆最近参加了神学院在云雾街开办的夜校，在学会了简单的拼写后，打算洗脱污名的笨蛋自告奋勇地向大姐头拦下了这桩活计，最后还是在他的帮助下才勉强免于希尔达的爆栗。总骑士长一边认真聆听代表们依次向他做的自我介绍，一边借着屋内微弱的光线有点吃力地查对这张揉皱的纸张上歪歪扭扭记录下的姓名。

“请问尾羽集落……”

“总、总骑士长阁下，卢帕尔先生前段时间在陆行鸟之森打猎的时候受伤了，暂时不能出门，所以奇·扬塔小姐叫我跟她一起过来开这个会。”

说话的是刚才那个帮忙开门的少年，他身旁的猫魅族猎人点头证实了他的说法。

“这孩子叫多里法尼尔，是从附近庄园里逃到我们这儿的，来的时候被刚觉醒的向导能力折磨得只剩下半条命。我看他还挺聪明机灵的，怕这边差人手，就把他带来了。”

“多里法尼尔，这名字怎么听起来这么耳熟……哦，我想起来了，这不是《断罪骑士》[2]嘛？”

在一旁一直强忍着说话冲动的笨蛋西姆终于抑制不住咕哝了一句，抬头就吃到了来自希尔达的一记眼刀，立刻捂住嘴噤了声，连大气都不敢再出。

“是的。”少年闻言倒是挺起胸膛大方承认了，“我也想像他一样成为一名平民骑士，斩杀那些腐败的罪人。”

艾默里克在名单上匆匆添了一笔，而后附身诚恳地对少年建议：“想要主持正义当然是件好事，但是仅凭刀剑进行审判恐怕不是这个时代应有的做法了。除此之外，我想你或许有更好的选择。”

少年抿紧嘴唇，似懂非懂地点点头，手指反复绞着衣角，看上去仍然非常紧张。他尚未明白很多事情，比如关于他忽然展现的能力，比如猎人们教给他的控制方法，比如皇都平静水面下的暗流，以及四周的成年人们向总骑士长传递的详细情报。

“所以您的意思是，在东部低地附近存在着一条秘密的能力者贩卖通道？”艾默里克飞速地做着笔记，蓝眼睛里的情绪正悄然发生着微妙变化，“您可以说的更详细一点吗？”

向他反映上述情况的是一位断了条腿的老年哨兵，他在贵族领地里服役了数十年，最终因为衰老和残疾被逐出了庄园，直到被附近的牧人收留，才得以保住性命。

“总骑士长阁下，您也知道，向导在伊修加德一直是稀缺的资源。那些家伙会把分化成为向导或者伴侣的能力者集中关押起来，让她们在合适的年龄段拼命生育，以产出具有相同能力的下一代，就像牲畜一样。至于派不上用场的资质较差的哨兵，以及更差一些的护卫，则会通过这条交易通道高价贩卖到其他聚集了大量佣兵团的地区。”

“这事我也听说过，不止是在那边，西部高地也好，中部低地也好，到处都有。”

“我之前见过伪装成运货的飞空艇在那条航路上飞，差不多每个月有一次。那里八成是整个库尔札斯地区的贩卖出口。过去因为常常有邪龙眷属出没，所以教皇厅把那边的航线关闭了，也没什么人敢过去。结果现在那些贵族为了谋取更多的利益，开始利用这条航线搞些人口倒卖的勾当。”

“其实买进卖出的都有，格利达尼亚那边的向导伴侣比例高很多，他们从那边买了不少能力者。我之前工作的庄园里，就有好些森都口音的佃农。”

“除了卖出去的，还有编造身份信息送到神殿骑士团去的。每个被送去的士兵的工资会被全部抽走，反正骑士团会管吃管住，饿不死。特别是资质好一点的哨兵，一个二个都争先恐后地往龙骑士团里塞，要是运气好通过了选拔考试，一个人身上就能挣到不少钱。即便是很容易在战斗中丧命，他们也无所谓，反正对他们来说，这些人就是工具，命很贱，不值钱，要多少有多少。”

屋里的气氛随着众人七嘴八舌的交流变得越发凝重，他们尽可能详细地向总骑士长努力回忆着细节，愤懑地在他的手札上留下证言。

“艾默里克阁下，请恕我冒犯。”一直坐在角落里的长者站起来开口道，“您也看到了，现在在伊修加德，能力者的问题远比看上去要严重得多。作为有相近遭遇的平民，大家都愿意为这次的改革而努力。可是我们实在人微言轻，而且大家也都听说了上议院投票否决的事……”

“热拉迪厄先生[3]，我可不认为‘我们’人微言轻。”艾默里克走过去扶着他重新坐下，“在伊修加德人口比例占到将近八成的平民，人数超过上议院一倍有余的下议院，在国家决策中一直处在被动的位置，这种现象是畸形的。这与其说是为了能力者的改革，还不如说其实是借着帮助他们的名义，重新拿回本该落在平民手中的话语权。”

“那我们现在该怎么做啊，总骑士长阁下？”

人群中不知是谁快人快语地问了一句，立刻得到了此起彼伏的附和。

“艾默里克阁下，上议院都直接说不了，这事还能有转机吗？”

“是啊，四大家族都站到您对面，其他人更不可能答应了。”

希尔达为这乱纷纷的发言感到心烦意乱，一只脚踏在矮凳上，喝止了毫无意义地议论：“你们怎么那么多废话？就数你们有主意还是怎么？早就说了要保持安静，这是秘密会议，你们是想把苍蝇还是老鼠招来啊？都给我闭嘴，好好听艾默里克说话。”

小屋里的混乱顿时平息下来，所有人的眼睛都望向在气势上明显比不上长耳的总骑士长。

“大家请稍安勿躁，等候云雾街诸位的通知。”艾默里克看上去很是笃定，似乎丝毫没有为议会上的失利感到挫败，“我们现在只需要耐心等待。”

“等待？”

“是的，等待一个时机。”

第六星历1567年。

埃斯蒂尼安站在队列的末尾，看上去和其他整装待发的连队成员格格不入。眼下正是无聊冗长的点名环节，然后是缺乏实际用处的战术安排，他很熟悉这位连队长，在他被编排到这里的三个月里，他们的战绩就一直乏善可陈。

有这个功夫还不如派几个瞭望兵去探查一下龙族可能潜伏的位置。哨兵不耐烦地拧开随身的药瓶，把临行前雅伯利克强行塞给他的类向导素一饮而尽。他费了不少力气才得以暂时从静室里出来，既然是正面迎击邪龙眷属的作战，年轻的枪兵理所当然地认为自己绝不能缺席。埃斯蒂尼安一边低头擦拭被磨得发亮的枪尖，一边下意识地咂咂嘴，口腔里呛鼻苦涩的药味还没有散去。

“你最近的症状并没有缓解么？”

哨兵觉得这个声音似乎在哪里听过，抬眼瞥了瞥向他搭话的人，意外地发现对方正是上周被他恐吓过的向导。他背后背着一副长弓，柔顺的前发被额头的汗水黏住，应该刚刚才赶到。

埃斯蒂尼安张张嘴，意识到他已经把这位向导的名字忘得一干二净。

“你是那个……”

“艾默里克。”好在弓箭手并没有对他的失礼太过在意，“我想我们不久前刚见过面。”

“你怎么到这里来了？”

“因为配比协定。”

埃斯蒂尼安听说过这个，在鉴定人那里的时候每个能力者会被要求签署这样的同意书，只是他那时根本懒得仔细阅读文件中的内容，就草草签上了自己的名字。无非是些无聊的文字游戏，枪兵腹诽着，反正归根结底就是想尽一切办法叫人乖乖听话罢了。每支连队需要满足规定数量的能力者，身为能力者的士兵将无条件服从调配安排。

哨兵点点头算作回应。艾默里克不希望气氛立刻变得尴尬，于是想法设法地寻找新的话题：“我之前在西部高地的游击部队，完全没有机会到永恒湖去，没想到第一次去那里就是执行警戒任务。”

“那你恐怕得机灵点了。”

枪兵很清楚中央低地并不是什么好地方，围绕在平缓草场四周的巨大岩壁，简直就是伏击的最佳场所。他无意同弓箭手继续闲聊，况且吹响的整队号角提醒着连队众人已经到了出发的时刻。埃斯蒂尼安头也不回地将艾默里克扔在原地，转身走向了近战士兵的队列。

警备部队从神殿骑士团总部出发，一路上都顺利得出奇，不要说是邪龙眷属，就连阻碍运输线路的普通魔物都没有遇到。作为远程支援的向导跟在队伍的末尾，边走边不停地东张西望。这条路他之前从未来过，陌生环境让他本能地更加警惕周围的细微动静。

“你是新来的？”走在艾默里克旁边的幻术师轻声向他搭话，“没必要太紧张，这只是风声。”

弓箭手点点头，简单地作了自我介绍。鉴于这位前辈看上去经验丰富且宽厚随和，他便直接地向对方说出了自己的疑惑。

“请问您知道为什么中央低地这一带的风声听起来有些奇怪吗？”

“我想是这里的地形造成的。”他抬头看了看道路两旁的陡峭崖壁，“进出永恒湖地区的道路只有这一条，近处是山，远处一圈也都是山。冬天遇到大风天气，简直就像鬼哭狼嚎一样。”

“所以我们现在是在往洼地的中心去么……”艾默里克低下头思考了一会，“面朝湖岸守备……总觉得哪里不太对劲。”

“大概是因为情报里说，湖边的牧人目击到了大型龙族从山洞里飞出，所以连队长就认为它们的巢穴是在西北方向吧。这一点倒是没太大问题，沿着湖往那边走，确实有不少巨型溶洞——等我们待会到了你就能看到了。”

幻术师说的没错，当队伍正式进入到永恒湖区的时候，眼前立刻豁然开朗，湿润的气息迎面扑来。前方没有任何的遮挡物，除了茂盛的草场就是广阔的湖面，可以隐约望见远处的山崖上的大小孔洞。附近见过龙族出没的村民已经等候多时，正在跟连队长详细描述自己的所见所闻。

趁着原地休整的间隙，艾默里克取下背后的长弓，再次确认弓弦的状态。忽然他想起了什么，向身边的幻术师前辈询问道：“您还记得指挥官有没有安排过人去上面瞭望么？”

“上面？你是指崖壁上面吗？恐怕没有。”对方摇了摇头，“好像本来人手就不太充足，连队长也不希望兵力太过分散。”

“可是后方是我们的盲区。这里四周是合围之势，一旦遇险，可供撤退的出路只有刚才那一条，全部布置在平缓地带，就意味着根本没有用以支援的备用方案——既然您说湖边的山洞很可能有龙族栖息，那么我们身后的崖壁同样也适合它们隐蔽。”弓箭手滔滔不绝地说了半天，突然停下，静心聆听起来，“您听，好像有奇怪的声响。”

“又是风声吧？”

“不，虽然很像，但这次肯定不是风。”

他的话音未落，就听到作为先锋的近战队伍有人高喊起来：“全员警戒！是大型龙族！立刻迎战！”

艾默里克下意识张弓搭箭，向空中瞄准，只见一头体型庞大的暗红色巨龙从山崖下方的阴影里飞出，扑打着双翼向临时整备的部队俯冲而来。再近一点，还需要等它再靠近一点就能够射击了，不然现在就只是在浪费羽箭。暴露在外的薄弱要害，眼睛，对，这个方向可以瞄准它的右眼。弓箭手极力让自己在这场偷袭中保持镇定，大脑飞速运转，寻找着最佳的攻击方案，甚至忽略了巨龙的口中正喷涌着灼热的吐息。

“年轻人，快趴下！”

他身后的幻术师大喝了一声，用力将他摁倒。艾默里克的脑袋撞在前辈的幻杖上，暂时晕了过去。

埃斯蒂尼安站在村口，眼前的景象他似乎在梦中反复重演了无数次。遮天蔽日的飞龙翅膀，穿透耳膜的尖锐龙啸，燃烧着的干草垛以及升起的滚滚浓烟，就连同这种吸入烟雾的窒息感都如出一辙。但他仍然不受控制地拼命朝家的方向跑去，就像是被神明惩罚一样，他被迫周而复始地推动着巨石前往山顶，肝肠俱碎却无法超生。

他跑回了家，房子在熊熊燃烧的大火中摇摇欲坠，木材噼啪作响，时不时爆裂出迅速湮灭的火星。这让他想起了上一个充满欢声笑语的温馨的星芒节。

“埃斯蒂尼安！”

他听见了熟悉的召唤，顾不上火舌舔舐皮肤的疼痛，冲进了屋子里。被烧得面目全非的父母亲正站在那里，似乎这只是一个等待他回家吃饭的普通傍晚。他们透过空洞的眼窝看到了埃斯蒂尼安，于是向他伸出了没有皮肉、骨骼焦黑的手。

溜到餐桌边忍不住偷吃的阿米尼安转头发现了他，雀跃地大喊着哥哥，笑着向他叽叽喳喳地讲述今天的见闻。和父母亲不同，他身上并没有烧焦的痕迹，相反，他的脸干干净净的，这让埃斯蒂尼安产生了不切实际的希望。可当他走过去才意识到任何有关于此的期待都是不现实的。椅子上兴冲冲说个不停的弟弟只有上半身，而血肉模糊的另一半还压在崩塌的横梁下面。

埃斯蒂尼安跪在弟弟身边，颤抖地抚摸着弟弟雪白的头发，悲愤的眼泪终于滚落而出。尼德霍格，是尼德霍格，他的一切被尼德霍格又毁灭了一次。他开始高声诅咒，诅咒邪龙，诅咒这可悲的命运。

“喂，快醒醒！埃斯蒂尼安！你还活着吧！”

“……雅……雅伯里克？”

埃斯蒂尼安在模糊的视野里辨认着对方的身份，条件反射般地叫出了自己师父的名字。

“把我认成雅伯里克阁下了吗？看来你还有些混乱，喝点水醒醒神吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安接过用羊胃做成的水袋，胡乱地灌了几口。他的手抖得厉害，水全部洒在了脸上，不过这倒帮助他恢复了一部分视力。他意识到自己正躺在地上，身边跪着一位穿着铁灰色锁子甲的年轻黑发男子。他记得这张脸，可脑海里稍纵即逝的名字却在他张口的瞬间从嘴边悄悄溜走了。

“抱歉，你叫……”

埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己的脑袋仍然懵得厉害，仿佛被人从后面狠狠敲了一棒。耳朵里嗡嗡作响，让他很难立刻集中注意力。

“艾默里克。”弓箭手的语气稍微有些不快，并没有松开紧握住他的手，“我们明明出发前才说过话，你这么快就忘了吗？看着我，埃斯蒂尼安，快点振作起来——恐怕我们两个是整支部队里仅存的生还者了。”

也许是弓箭手的疏导能力起了作用，亦或者要感谢出发前的那瓶类向导素，哨兵很明显地感受到刚才快要吞噬掉他的窒息感正在逐渐消退，扼住他咽喉的手松开了。眼部充血的胀痛终于消失，耳鸣的症状得到了缓解，四肢也恢复了知觉。艾默里克扶着他坐起来，他才发现周围是烧焦的草场和横七竖八的遇难者尸体，而他始终紧握的枪也早已断成了两截。

“我的厄运向来都很强……”

埃斯蒂尼安喃喃说道，摇摇晃晃地站起来，一把甩开向导的手，从旁边同伴尸骸的手里拿起一柄新的长枪，便一瘸一拐地往湖岸深处走去。

艾默里克见状，立刻上前阻止：“你要上哪里去，埃斯蒂尼安？回皇都的路不是那边！”

枪兵没有理会他的好意，只是摆了摆手。

“好不容易捡了一条命，怎么能轻易浪费。你自己回皇都吧……我要去干掉那个家伙。”

“一个人去猎龙？你不要命了吗？再说我们都不知道那条龙去了哪里啊！”

埃斯蒂尼安停下来，回头对艾默里克得意地轻轻笑道：“当然知道。我插了它一枪，枪头还留在它那里——看，草地上还残留着血迹……只要沿着血迹走就能找到它了。”

说罢，哨兵咬咬牙，一个人走远了。

几个星时后，埃斯蒂尼安终于顺着血迹，找到了他的猎物。那头受了伤的龙躲藏进了山崖间的洞穴里，正在闭目休憩恢复体力。

哨兵明白自己这边的情况也不够乐观。他已经接近极限，而且大概是药效结束的原因，该死的神游症状似乎又开始作祟。必须速战速决才行，他啐了一口带血的唾沫，抹去模糊视线的汗水，重新振奋起精神，举枪朝目标疾驰而去。

并没有进入沉睡状态的巨龙察觉到了迫近的杀意，立刻睁开眼睛，抬头准备迎战。它朝着枪兵怒吼着喷吐出烈焰，却扑了个空。对方敏捷地飞窜到它的身下，一边避开龙爪的撕扯，一边举起了长枪。战神钢的枪尖毫不犹豫地刺穿了龙的翼膜，又横向划开了一道狭长的裂口。巨龙一侧翅膀耷拉在地上，吃痛地发出了震耳欲聋的咆哮声。

“这下你可逃不掉了！”

狂怒的巨龙没有了退路，便径直向偷袭者扑去。它不顾长枪穿透龙鳞的剧痛，搏命般朝避之不及的枪兵喷出灼热的吐息，锁子铠顿时滚烫得难以加身。这迫使埃斯蒂尼安不得不改变战术，尽量拉远自己和巨龙之间的距离，等待近身攻击的时机。他向后跃开，躲过横扫的龙尾，顺势蔽身在洞内的天然石柱后，以遮挡住骇人的灼烧。尝到甜头的枪兵开始借助洞穴里的障碍地形，在躲避巨龙喷吐的间隙，频频骚扰对方的盲点。

愈发愤怒的巨龙一面仰头用灼焰炙烤山洞的石顶，一面加剧了尾部的攻击。一部分岩石由于无法承受龙息的高热而崩落了下来。埃斯蒂尼安本就危悬一线的注意力全部集中在了龙的动向上，差点被头顶突然崩落的岩石砸到。他堪堪勉强躲过致命的巨大岩块，便结结实实地吃到了一记接连而至的尾击。贯穿全身的冲击力将他狠狠砸在了洞穴的岩壁上，脑后的钝痛使得他的视线变得模糊。他能清楚地感受到巨龙朝他步步逼近时引起的地面的震动，但他的身体却根本不受意识控制，僵硬在原地，一动也不能动。

“到此为止了吗……”

当他的手指终于有力气握住长枪的时候，巨龙已经来到了他的跟前。龙深吸了一大口气，似乎要将怒火全部注入到下一次的吐息中。埃斯蒂尼安怒吼着想要逼迫自己的手脚动起来，可却毫无作用，他只能木然地望着眼前即将发生的一切——他没能亲手完成复仇，甚至连一头龙都没有能够杀死，便和他的父母一样死在了龙的烈火中。

然而他最终并没有感受到龙息的灼烧。那条龙不知为何突然把头扭向后方，吐息尽数喷向了别处。这是哈罗妮赐予他的绝佳机会。埃斯蒂尼安高声怒喝着，用尽全身的力量高高跃起，在制高点调转枪尖，让自己成为枪的一部分向下猛攻。长枪直接洞穿了巨龙的颅脑，在它的头骨上破开了一个大洞。巨龙哀鸣着倒下，徒劳地挣动另一侧翅膀，终于再没有了动静。

埃斯蒂尼安完成了人生中的第一次猎龙。

他呆呆地望着倒在面前的尸体，暗红色的浓稠液体逐渐蔓延到他的脚边，这让他再一次想起了方才被唤醒的梦境，被彻底焚毁的村落以及散发着焦臭味的尸首。枪兵攥紧了手里的长枪，手指麻木得有些不听使唤，他往前踉跄地迈了几步，对准死去的邪龙眷属的头部，又狠狠朝那里补上数枪。直到片刻之后，手持长弓的黑发精灵走到他身边，按住了他的肩膀，才终止了他看上去有些疯狂的举动。向导没有说什么，只是轻轻拍拍他的后背，意在缓解仍然在困扰着他的不良情绪。

枪兵转过头看着他，沉吟良久才挤出一句让对方哭笑不得的提醒：

“回皇都的路不是这边，你走反了。”

“我怎么可能放任一个满身是伤的队友一个人去追击龙族。”

哨兵回想起那险些要了他性命的灼热吐息，这才注意到巨龙眼中深深地插着的一支羽箭，觉得自己有向弓箭手道谢的必要。只是对大部分人来说普通到不能更普通的词句，到了他这里，却变得仿佛有千斤重。

“多谢……你叫……”

大概是预料到了一般，向导无奈地笑着摇摇头。

“艾默里克。这下你可欠我两个人情了，回皇都以后得请我喝酒才行——还有，给我把朋友的名字好好记住，下次如果再问，我可不会再告诉你了。”

他说着，从随身的口袋里掏出一把军用小刀，扔给表情复杂的埃斯蒂尼安。

“走之前记得把龙角割下来，那可是要上交给神殿骑士团的凭证。”

艾默里克站在神殿骑士团总部的门口等埃斯蒂尼安出来，轻声哼着从格利达尼亚游历回来的吟游诗人作的新歌。这首歌最近在皇都很流行，向导上个休息日回家看望父亲的时候，家里的留声机就在放这支曲子。

作为屠龙有功的低阶士兵，他们的上级亲切到虚伪地接见了这位哨兵，并且给予他分内的奖赏，理所当然的要多花些时间。埃斯蒂尼安进去之前，特意叫艾默里克不要先走，让他等一会。向导没多想就答应了，然后一等就是快一个星时。直到他的肚子开始咕咕叫了，哨兵终于出来了。他看上去为刚才局促的会面耗费了全部的耐心，好歹到最后还是维持住了对长官最基本的尊敬。

“走吧。”哨兵抬抬下巴示意对方，“之前说好了，请你喝酒。”

艾默里克快速回顾了一遍今天这个差点让他没办法再回来的下午，他确实开过这样的玩笑，但是当时埃斯蒂尼安一点反应都没有，好像根本就没领会到自己的意思。他并不缺一杯酒喝，可哨兵的邀约却意义重大。

向导步伐轻快地跟上埃斯蒂尼安：“没想到你还记得——听说骑士团给的屠龙奖励很丰厚，那我就一点客气都不讲了。”

虽然艾默里克嘴上这么说了，但是实际上点单的时候，他还是微笑着让出了哨兵给他的主动权。倒是哨兵本人似乎对金钱格外的不敏感，向导有点担心他这种粗线条的理财方式，迟早有天会被不怀好意的人给骗了去。

“这个盘子里的到底是什么，看起来、”艾默里克犹豫了一下，思考如何更加客气地表达自己的态度，“看起来……”

一旁的埃斯蒂尼安倒没有那么多顾及，随口说道：“看起来就难吃得要命——这是卖剩下的基萨尔野菜腌的，正宗的云雾街下酒菜——连陆行鸟都不吃这玩意。”

“这么形容我们附赠的小菜，可太伤人了。”

吉布里隆一边擦着虽然洗过但还是残留有污垢的酒杯，一边笑着插嘴。

埃斯蒂尼安满不在乎地耸耸肩，还是用手指拈了一点颜色诡异的腌菜扔进嘴里，然后被酸得皱起眉头：“我只是在说实话。”

“就是实话才让人最难受。” 吉布里隆口气轻松的开着玩笑，把手中的粗布放下，“就算再难吃，也比军营里的远征罐头好吧。”

“听起来您之前也在骑士团待过？”

比起盘子里的腌菜，艾默里克显然对忘忧骑士亭的老板更感兴趣。

“是啊，那可是一段谈不上多愉快的经历——如你所见，前段日子我受了重伤，没办法继续待在那里，你们也很清楚，骑士团不养没用的废人——然后我遇到了这里的老板，他主动提出把店交给我经营。大概是出于什么不成文的惯例。”

艾默里克仔细回忆了一下：“这么一说还真是，我记得上次和朋友来这里的时候，管理酒馆的还是一位老者。”

“上次和朋友来？”

埃斯蒂尼安饮了一口杯子里的酒，嘴里酸涩的腌菜还没有咽下去，侧耳听着向导和吉布里隆的对话，下意识地问了一句。他刚说完就有点后悔为什么没经过大脑便脱口而出了。他和艾默里克其实根本还没熟到那个份上，就连成为搭档的事还是几个星时前决定的。他只是有那么一点好奇到底是一个怎样的人会愿意主动和他搭话，在他明确拒绝之后还悄悄跟上，最后不计前嫌地救了他一命。

“他叫多米尼亚克，是圣菲内雅连队的，我之前去西部高地巡逻的时候偶然认识了他。上次他碰巧到圣座来办事，我就邀他一起来这里喝酒了。如果我们去那边夜巡的话，说不定还能碰见他。他人很好，我觉得你们肯定能相处愉快……”

艾默里克微笑着絮絮说道，直到被埃斯蒂尼安摆摆手打住。

枪兵盯着杯子里血一样的葡萄酒：“我可没什么闲情像你一样四处结交朋友。”

“可是战胜邪龙并不是一个人就能完成的事。这世上就没有什么事只靠一个人就能独自完成。”

艾默里克并没有气恼，淡淡地说了一番虚空的大道理，而后像个好奇的孩子一样端详起盘子里的腌菜。吉布里隆觉得他这副模样很有趣，哈哈笑起来：“放心吧，没有毒，吃不死人的，最多会让你难受一会。”

“那我就不客气了。”

向导学着哨兵的样子也弄了一点腌菜尝了尝。谢天谢地，他没有哨兵那么灵敏的味觉。从小接受的教育让艾默里克没有当即把嘴里的东西给吐出来，这可是哈罗妮赐予伊修加德人的珍贵食物。他苦着脸囫囵吞了一大口酒以冲淡口腔里的酸味。

“实在不行就吐掉吧。”

艾默里克固执地摇摇头。哨兵只好替他找吉布里隆要了杯清水，推到他的面前。果然是个贵族少爷，埃斯蒂尼安挑挑眉，在心里默默纠正自己，不过也不是那么典型。

“原来你在这里啊，艾默里克。”

看来是又碰到什么熟人了。埃斯蒂尼安腹诽着，真不知道这家伙到底结交了多少朋友。他转头看到一位颀长清秀的青年，蓄着栗色长发，看上去和蔼可亲。青年身边还站着他的女伴，和他年纪相仿，也是一副温柔模样。

艾默里克一见到青年，立刻站起身，热情地招呼他们两人在同一桌坐下。

“昂德卢，好久不见了，没想到会在这里碰见你。”

“我们在总部找了你一大圈都没看见你，还是从执勤的守门人那里听说你大概往忘忧骑士亭去了，所以才过来看看。”

昂德卢说完，小声向女伴询问了几句，跟走近的酒保要了两杯不含酒精的饮料。

“特意找我？是有什么事吗？”

“还不是因为下午听说了你们连队的事，说是几乎全军覆没，就赶紧去医院打听了一下。”昂德卢和女伴交换了一个眼神，而后叹息道，“幸好死亡名单上没有你的名字——不过你不是刚刚觉醒向导的能力么，我们怕你会受到负面影响——毕竟之前也发生过类似的事情。”

艾默里克宽慰地拍拍他的肩：“谢谢你们的关心，我没什么事。托幻术师前辈和埃斯蒂尼安的福，我这次运气不错，逃过了一劫。”

听到这个有点陌生的名字，昂德卢这才注意到坐在一旁一直都沉默不语的白发精灵，主动站起来向他伸出右手。

“想必你就是埃斯蒂尼安吧？很高兴认识你。”

哨兵为对方友善的举动感到有点不自在，他最不擅长应付这些，可偏偏艾默里克的朋友和艾默里克本人一样，都是差不多的类型。他想起了师父前两天的教训，这并不意味着他真的会虚心听取师父的话，只是单纯地不想把气氛弄糟，毕竟这个名叫昂德卢的人显然不是什么差劲的家伙。他跟着起身同对方握了个手，点点头当作回应。

好在向导看出了埃斯蒂尼安的窘迫，笑着缓解了肉眼可见的尴尬。

“我光顾着和你说话，都忘记给你们介绍了。埃斯蒂尼安，这位是骑士团后勤部的前辈昂德卢·德·丹波[4]，我在新兵营的时候就认识他了。他身边的这位女士是他的未婚妻，在骑士团医院工作，最近刚晋升了护士长。”艾默里克见哨兵有模有样地同昂德卢的女伴也握了手，终于松了口气，“昂德卢，这是埃斯蒂尼安·沃恩布劳德，是雅伯利克阁下的徒弟。”

昂德卢看得出哨兵不擅长交际，因此对他的笨拙表现并不在意。

“既然是雅伯利克阁下的爱徒，想必以后龙骑士考核时，一定能见到你。”他尝了尝端上桌的饮料，往吧台的方向望了一眼，“我是说怎么味道和过去不一样了，果然是换了新老板啊。”

恰巧听到他的感叹的吉布里隆朝这边打了个响指，开起了玩笑：“这可是我们这里推出的新特饮，加了亚伯院长倾情推荐的肉桂粉。”

一直安静地听他们聊天的昂德卢的未婚妻忍不住笑出声：“我们院长什么时候到您这里来挣外快了？”

“毕竟没有赞助，医院就没有资金研制效果更好的类向导素嘛——”

吉布里隆自然是随口胡说的，说过之后也转头忘记。但在云雾街流行的小报上，类似捕风捉影的消息从来没有断过，诸如骑士团的哨兵失控情况加剧，总部的静室已经人满为患，以至于需要让几个危险的哨兵同处一室——然后酿成茶余饭后喜闻乐见的充满血腥暴力的惨案。人们喜欢用凶兽之类的野蛮词语来形容他们不熟悉的这群人，用发疯来取代实际上成因复杂的神游症，即使和能力者一样都在被压榨被牺牲，他们也总希望鄙视些什么，好满足自己可笑的优越感。

“虽然类向导素的事是假，但是缺少向导一直都是公开的秘密。”昂德卢随手翻了翻报童搁在桌角的小报，“说起来，艾默里克，你需要我帮你去联系可靠的媒介人吗？趁早做准备总不会错。还是说——”

他的目光停在白发精灵的身上，仔细打量了一番。

“埃斯蒂尼安就是你的搭档？”

艾默里克不得不承认，昂德卢不愧是每年和众多新入伍士兵打交道的人，眼睛确实很毒辣。他将雅伯利克介绍他们认识的事极尽简短地复述了一遍，悄悄隐去了哨兵的危险状况和他们不愉快的初次见面。

“这是件好事，不过……”昂德卢的未婚妻听向导说完，柔声建议道，“埃斯蒂尼安的精神状态看起来不是很稳定，你也是个初学者，需要花更多的时间磨合才行。我和昂德卢的经验对你们来说可能没有多少参考价值，毕竟我们从小一起长大，彼此都很熟悉。我觉得你们可以不急着进行精神结合，先从最基本的指令配合开始。”

说罢，她和昂德卢向这对刚凑到一块的搭档演示了一下如何进行精神安抚和感官调节。他们确实有相当的默契，甚至不需要太多的肢体接触，单靠着语言和眼神就能解决问题。当然这可能也和哨兵的性格有关，艾默里克瞥了一眼意外很认真地在观察细节的埃斯蒂尼安，不禁扬起了嘴角。

昂德卢和他的未婚妻在喝完吉布里隆所谓的新制特饮后，就因为需要回去换班而提前离开，只留下新人向导和他的哨兵分饮最后一瓶酒。

埃斯蒂尼安从盘子里扒拉了一长条没切开的腌菜扔进嘴里：“你刚才怎么跟……”

“跟昂德卢。”

“跟昂德卢直接说我们是搭档？”

艾默里克看着哨兵有滋有味地咀嚼着，还是忍不住也跟着捻了一块：“我们回来路上不是已经说好了，暂时先试试看么？怎么，你现在又想反悔，要抛弃刚刚和你一起出生入死的队友了？”

“没有。我是觉得既然他乐意帮你联系别的靠谱的媒介人，你何必就在雅伯利克这一棵树上吊死。”

“你这是在说你的师父的坏话吗？”

“我知道一直以来他对我都没得说，他把你介绍给我也肯定对我没坏处，但是对你就不一定了。”

埃斯蒂尼安说这话的时候看起来很认真，这让向导心中不禁起了些许涟漪。他想起他们握手时他所见到的精神图景，如今回忆起来仍让他不寒而栗，包裹着极度愤怒的窒息感重新侵袭了他。艾默里克只好借着腌菜难吃的由头来掩饰自己干呕的冲动。

“其实测评书上我的得分很低，别说是那些哨兵了，就是普通的媒介人，估计也不会正眼看我——可能也就火烧眉毛的雅伯利克阁下愿意让我一试了——感谢那位鉴定人没有把我直接划分成伴侣，”艾默里克狼狈地抿了一小口没什么滋味的热葡萄酒，“不然我就要彻底成为骑士团的笑柄了。”

“伴侣怎么了？我不觉得有什么可笑的。”

“看来你在骑士团里真的几乎不和任何人打交道啊，埃斯蒂尼安。”

哨兵必须承认向导说的话是事实，但他不知道这个结论艾默里克是从哪里的出来的。他满不在乎地撇撇嘴，再一次搬出了他的经典论断：“我不觉得那些无聊的人际关系到底有什么用处。是能抵御龙族入侵，还是能杀死尼德霍格？”

“我承认，这两者现在看起来都不能。但你至少能靠这点没用的人际关系，带着新割下来的龙角，从战场上活着回来。”

向导笑着朝他眨眨眼睛，将瓶子里剩下的酒都倒进哨兵的杯子里。

“我不能再喝了。”艾默里克边倒边摇头，觉得眼前有点模糊，“我原本以为这酒不怎么样，没想到酒劲这么足。”

见他的眼睛泛红，埃斯蒂尼安懒得客套推辞，拿过他手里的酒瓶，拍了拍瓶底，不打算浪费最后一滴。

“是你的酒量太差了，艾默里克。”

哨兵没有恶意地嘲讽他。两个人互相看看对方，然后傻气却默契十足地突然一起笑出了声。

露琪亚见艾默里克罕见地频频抬头查看墙上挂钟的时间，心里猜得出背后到底是什么原因。能够让总骑士长从工作中稍微分出那么一点注意力的，除了某位行踪不定的龙骑士外，不可能有第二个。

“艾默里克大人，”她想了想，走上前替对方收拾好批阅过的文件，“云雾街的事就交给我好了，您不必亲自过去——要是迟到了就不好了。”

不愧是跟随了他多年的得力助手，心事被看穿的艾默里克实在不好意思把余下的工作扔给露琪亚，便推说自己待会顺路经过那里，不需要她特意跑一趟。

“火枪队一直都是我在负责，希尔达那边的事，我可能比您更熟悉。”

露琪亚说着，把桌上的公文拿走：“再去晚一些，估计就又会接到飞艇坪打来的电话，说是抓到一个身份不明还想强闯检查的可疑人员。”

艾默里克明白副官说的都是事实，在过去的几个月里，类似的报告他听了不止一次，不只是飞艇坪，还有从城内巡逻队和大审门打来的，投诉对象毫不意外都是屡次弄丢皇都通行证的埃斯蒂尼安。他向露琪亚表示了感谢，难得地在天黑之前离开了骑士团总部。

不知道该不该庆幸糟糕的天气，艾默里克终于赶在埃斯蒂尼安抵达之前到了飞艇坪。拜别处的大雨所赐，飞空艇晚点，总骑士长在勤恳负责的守关士兵打算盘问龙骑士时恰巧出现，把盖有伊修加德公章的紧急补办的通行证递到对方手里。眼里最是揉不得沙子的卫兵继续对龙骑士的不当行为责备了几句，而后惊觉送来文牒的人是他们很少能够如此近距离接触的议长阁下，立刻立正行礼。艾默里克谦逊地接受了对方的问候，拉着埃斯蒂尼安为刚才制造的不必要的麻烦向卫兵道了歉。

“要是下次你再这样，我就不管你了，让你在监狱里多蹲几天，长长记性。”

告别了卫兵，两人并肩往博雷尔子爵府的方向走去。

“你上次也是这么说的，”埃斯蒂尼安亲了亲向导冻得有些红的耳尖，“结果还是忙不迭地来了——真是毫无威慑力的警告。艾默里克，像你这样怎么镇得住上议院的那些难缠的混蛋。”

“我应该带个骑士面包过来，好塞住你这张想到什么就说什么的嘴。”

艾默里克瞥了一眼对街的泽梅尔伯爵府，示意哨兵不要再继续口无遮拦。埃斯蒂尼安想起通讯贝里向导遮遮掩掩的提案结果，便会意地噤了声。总骑士长将话题自如地岔到了龙骑士的此次远行上，饶有兴趣地问东问西，直到听到动静的管家为他们开了门。

换掉制服一身轻松的艾默里克回到一楼客厅，抱起蹭到他腿边的猫咪，坐在沙发的扶手上看埃斯蒂尼安清点带回来的东西。大部分是给向导的，其中包括但不限于不知道哪条河边捡到的一块据当事人表示长得很像艾默里克的石头，几枚早就作为哨兵某顿野外晚餐的鸟身上的漂亮尾羽，以及临上飞空艇之前摘的一把叫不上名字现在已经完全蔫掉的野花。

“给，蛋糕，虽然是飞艇坪那边买的……”

埃斯蒂尼安把手里的纸袋递给向导，把后半句估计不是很好吃咽了下去。永远在他面前无条件捧场的艾默里克照例迫不及待地打开袋子，拿出一块咬了一大口，一脸满足幸福的笑容。他怀里的猫咪凑上去嗅了嗅蛋糕的味道，不感兴趣地从他膝盖上跳下，竖起毛茸茸的大尾巴，跑去找管家了。

“好吃——咦，那是什么？”

“哪个？”埃斯蒂尼安顺着艾默里克手指的方向看到一个躺在角落不起眼的纸包，“哦，我半路上遇到搭档了，他最近不知道怎么学起了园艺，给了包说是耐寒植物的种子，要我带给你。”

“是英雄阁下吗？他倒是总是一旦感兴趣便去做了。”

向导对此显然颇为好奇，打开纸包对着里面一大把干燥的黑色树种端详了半天。

“他说了些什么吗？有没有说这个该怎么种，需要浇多少水，最后会开花吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安伸手抹掉他嘴角没来及擦去的奶油，舔舔手指尝了一下：“甜得要命，你怎么老是喜欢吃这种东西——没有，他就说让我带他向你问好。”

艾默里克轻声叹了口气，转头撞见正好把猫咪从厨房抓回到客厅的管家，不觉像被家长抓了个正着的孩子一样脸颊发烫，急忙岔开了话题。

“您之前见过这种种子吗？”

老管家扶了扶老花镜，而后摇摇头：“我想少爷您可以亲自去试试——二楼的小花园一直被闲置着[5]，也是时候栽种点新的生命了。”

向导听到这个提议，立刻来了精神，一把抓住埃斯蒂尼安的胳膊，就往楼上跑。

“过一会就要用晚饭了……”

管家的声音被艾默里克远远抛在身后，正期待晚餐的猫咪为不知道要推迟到何时的晚饭不满地喵喵叫起来。

埃斯蒂尼安知道管家所说的那个花园，气候异变之前，那里曾充满生机。如今，除了在严寒天气仍然能够保持葱郁的冬青，几乎看不到什么别的颜色。艾默里克蹲在被积雪覆盖的花圃边扒拉了几下，将腐烂得不成样子的茎叶从土里拔出来。

“之前撒的种子又没能活下来……”

“像你这样天天住办公室不回家的人，没资格埋怨花种不争气。”埃斯蒂尼安把纸包塞到向导的手里，“还是我来吧——你肯定也不知道该怎么弄，那些唯一活下来的植物绝对还是管家先生帮你照顾的。”

哨兵说的不错，但艾默里克不想就这么轻易地认输。

“我……我小时候见过我母亲料理花木，还是可以学学她的样子的……”向导拈起一粒种子拿在手里把玩，“难道你就知道怎么种吗？你又没去学园艺。”

埃斯蒂尼安动作麻利到有些粗暴地将余下的残枝败叶连拖带拽扔在一旁，扫去最上面的落雪，而后铲了一个浅坑，回头看看艾默里克。

“我可是在草场长大的，这个和种菜应该差不了多少——把种子给我吧——不需要那么多，二十颗左右就行，先试试会不会直接冻死。”

向导将信将疑地照做，盯着哨兵撒了一层被他捏得松散的薄土盖在最上面。

“这样就行了么，不需要浇水？”

“这么冷的天浇水，你是打算收获花种冰糕吗？”埃斯蒂尼安起身，搂住向导的腰，示意他回屋里去，“有融雪，土还算潮湿，应该问题不大。”

艾默里克笑着拍掉他脏兮兮的手：“这次可是你负全责。要是最后还是种不活，就轮到我来嘲笑你了。”

“哼，要是种不活，那肯定是种子的问题。”

哨兵对自己的实力一直充满自信。可是他的论断显然引起了迟迟不见开饭因而满腹怨气跑上楼抗议的猫咪的质疑，它把埃斯蒂尼安拱到一边，抬起脑袋等着艾默里克把它抱起来。它显然被它的主人给宠坏了，饮食挑剔，态度傲慢，躺在向导臂弯里的时候，还不忘瞅准时机踩龙骑士几脚，好把粘在爪子的泥土蹭到他的身上。

— TBC —

[1] 出自采矿工50-60职业任务。

[2] 出自赤魔法师60-70职业任务地图，图书馆地面的藏书之一《断罪骑士》，原文如下：“第六星历960年代，在库尔札斯的某个教会中，发生了一起祭司惨遭斩杀的案件。凶手名为多里法尼尔，是一位平民出身的骑士。他之所以斩杀那位祭司，是因为祭司以去除恶灵为名，将贫民儿童带进教会进行不轨行为，而这一幕正好被骑士目睹。可以说骑士的行为才是真正的争议，是审判腐败正教的断罪之光。”

[3] 伊修加德云雾街npc之一，龙诗战争后被推选为下议院议员。

[4] 《艾欧泽亚百科全书》：昂德卢全名Handeloup de Daimbaux。由于没有查到该法语姓氏的通用翻译，这里参考了法文读音和日文版假名。音译有误概不负责。

[5] 游戏地图中博雷尔子爵府二楼建有露天花


	3. 春雷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说明都在Chapter 1  
写的时候就知道lofter那边绝对过不了，虽然没有车  
终于精神结合了真是可喜可贺x  
进展依然缓慢

Chapter 3

春雷

第六星历1567年。

作为连队仅剩的两名幸存者，埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克被临时编入了西部高地的夜巡队。这是支由年老体衰的神殿骑士和隼巢民兵组成的非正规队伍，没有固定的战斗任务，平日里其实和附近的村民干着差不多的活计，只在人手不足时被分配些瞭望和巡逻工作。

“放心，你们两个肯定不会在这里待很久的，”接待他们的老队长看上去很和善，边说边用长柄木勺在炖煮土豆汤的大锅里搅拌，“你们还很年轻，和我们这群没用的老东西不一样。等过几天，正式的分派结果应该就会送到这里来了。”

向导环顾了一下小屋里的其他士兵，他们大多都拄着拐杖或者空着袖管，无精打采地挤坐在长凳上。

“请问我们在这里需要做些什么呢？”

“晚饭后从隼巢出发，沿着东线往北巡逻，在每个标注的记录点都要停留一个星时，天亮之前至少走两个来回。”队长从锅里拿出黏糊糊的还挂着汤汁的木勺，举起来指了指墙上地图里标注出的路线，“西线就算了，他们中有人会去的。”

这个任务很显然比正面迎击龙族的战斗要琐碎无聊得多，靠着墙默记着观测点位置的哨兵看上去恹恹的，似乎很快就要睡着。他并不满足于杀死那头害得整个连队的战友悉数丧命的恶龙，他还要亲手去杀死更多，那些已经或者将会带来灾难的邪龙眷属，以及它们背后真正的罪魁。而待在这样的村子里，每天周而复始地循环相同路线的生活，对他来说无异于在浪费生命。

“我知道你在想什么，埃斯蒂尼安。”等他们从小屋里出来，到外面去透透气时，艾默里克才终于开口道，“夜巡工作虽然看起来没什么技术含量，但是实际上却至关重要。如果没有他们，战斗部队根本没办法预估龙族的位置。”

“你在对我使用该死的向导读心术吗？”

被直接戳破的埃斯蒂尼安撇撇嘴，坐到石制的台阶上。从这里可以看到远处茂盛的草场，蜿蜒流淌的河流很容易让他想起他被焚毁的故乡。

“我没有。我并不觉得能够听到他人心声是一件好事。”

哨兵抬头看看他，又把视线挪向了别处，没有吱声。艾默里克在他身旁坐下，陪着他继续沉默了一会，而后忽然想起了什么重要的事情。

“你最近还在使用类向导素吗？我记得那天出发前你还在……”

“托你的福，这几天暂时没用上。”埃斯蒂尼安低头弹掉了一只稀里糊涂爬到他手背上的蚂蚁，“看来类向导素确实远远赶不上真正的向导。”

“‘确实’？”

“我们连队那天出事之后，雅伯里克来找过我，啰啰嗦嗦又跟我说了一大堆。”

哨兵顿了顿，本来并不想把师父的原话说给对方听，其中有一部分让他觉得难堪，尤其是雅伯里克又提到了自己初次见面时的无礼态度——虽然他当时并没有虚心承认，并且再一次跟师父顶了嘴。可是艾默里克似乎对媒介人的话非常感兴趣，即使嘴上没有明说，眼睛里也写满了过于明显的期待。

“他说好不容易找了一个愿意跟我相处的向导……呃，叫我对你好一点。”

埃斯蒂尼安复述这些的时候依然面不改色，只是不知为何他越说声音便越低下去，说到最后低得几乎快要听不清。反倒是艾默里克变得坐立不安起来，他一会敷衍地附和说“我们不能辜负雅伯里克阁下的期望要继续协作配合”，一会又站起来抱怨“为什么到了屋外也没有一丝风实在是太闷了”，最后干脆以“我进去看看队长有没有什么需要帮忙的”为由匆匆逃走了。

吃过晚饭，哨兵去往营门准备和他的搭档会合，却发现向导已经早早地等在那里了。艾默里克为他们初次的夜巡任务做了相当充分的准备，以至于他的行军背囊被塞得鼓鼓囊囊。埃斯蒂尼安很想跟他解释他们巡逻的路线很少有龙族出没，没必要带那么多应急用的药水和绷带；一路上会有瞭望塔作为标识，无需担心会遇到迷路甚至是考验他们野外生存能力的问题。但当向导向他展示已经添满了煤油的马蹄灯以及一小瓶以防万一的备用灯油时，他彻底打消了解释的念头。

“你觉得还缺点什么吗，埃斯蒂尼安？”

哨兵忙着将艾默里克包里的东西分出来一些放到自己包里，头也不抬地答道：“我们已经可以在外面单独待上一星期了。”

在营地折腾了好一会，两人才终于安心地踏上了夜巡的路途。事实证明向导的未雨绸缪是多余的。不要说什么邪龙眷属，就连路过的候鸟也一只都没遇到。他们按照队长吩咐的那样在距离异端者坑道不远的观测点暂时停歇，详细记录下抵达时间和周围状况，并对瞭望设备做了例行维护和校准。

“我们还得在这里再待上半星时。”大概是觉得突然安静下来的沉默氛围有点尴尬，艾默里克抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，主动寻找起新的话题，“不如趁现在有空，我们来练习一下怎么配合吧——毕竟以后还要继续一起并肩作战。”

埃斯蒂尼安听到了和战斗有关的字眼，立刻来了兴趣。实际上自从上次在忘忧骑士亭见到昂德卢和他的未婚妻能够那么自如地进行感官调节后，他就一直很想和艾默里克试一试。但是鉴于向导这几天一直在营地和总部培训班之间来回跑，已经忙得焦头烂额，他也就没有提过这件事。

哨兵挺直身子坐正，示意对方自己已经做好了接受指令的准备：“需要肢体接触么，还是直接使用口令？”

他一边这样问道，一边脱下了手铠，将右手伸到了向导的面前。艾默里克见状也赶紧照做，将左手叠在了对方的掌心上。枪兵的手掌生着一层厚茧，虎口的位置还有新磨出来的血泡。看来他独自在营地待着的时候并不是无事可做。向导告诫自己不要再去关注其他的细节，专心按照培训课上练习的那样做。

“埃斯蒂尼安，现在将你的听力降低到低语状态。”

艾默里克说得很慢，声音也跟着沉下去，缓慢吐字的同时还在仔细观察对方的反应。老实说他对指令是否有效并不太自信，毕竟埃斯蒂尼安的状况和课堂上的其他同伴有着巨大的差异。哨兵看起来并没有什么不同，这让艾默里克有些挫败。于是他不甘心地又把刚才的话重复了一遍，语气中类似催眠的节奏变得更加明显。

“现在将你的听力降低到低语状态。”

“我听得见，艾默里克，你没必要把相同的命令讲两遍。”可能是听觉限制的副作用，哨兵的音量变得比平时更大了一些，“响应速度也没有那么慢，下次可以再说快一点。”

看到指令奏效，向导放心了许多：“那我再试试只用口令？”

哨兵点点头，把手收了回去，灰色的眼睛紧盯着他。

“现在把你的视力提升两个桅度，我需要你告诉我隼巢营地内一共有几个执勤的士兵，分别站在什么位置。”

埃斯蒂尼安沉默了片刻，很显然两个桅度的指示并不准确，每个哨兵的感官极限都不尽相同。艾默里克快速记下实际的调整幅度和此刻的光线强度，以便在今后的命令中做出更精准的调配。

“一共有六个，两两一组，分别在西北、东北和东南角上。还有一个人正从屋里往外走，从方向上判断，他应该是往陆行鸟棚去的。”

哨兵说完，注意力重新回到艾默里克身上，求证似的望向他。

“其实我根本就不知道有几个人。”向导笑着说，“看来你说的没错，我们夜巡根本就不需要带望远镜。”

“不，我的意思是每个观测点其实都有倍率更高的望远镜——我最远只能从这里看到北星号的桅杆顶端，而且还是在天气晴朗的情况下。距离越远，精神集中的时间也越短。”

“那现在快把视力调整回常规状态，我可不希望待会你的神游症又犯了，那可就麻烦大了。”艾默里克伸手在埃斯蒂尼安眼前挥了挥，“感觉还好吗？”

“至少你没有你的鉴定书上写的那么糟。”

终于从哨兵那里听到了一句积极的反馈，向导有点得意起来：“那是当然，我在培训课上可没少练习过。”

“我记得之前昂德卢给我们演示的时候，他们甚至可以只用眼神来交流。”初次尝试的成功让埃斯蒂尼安也心情大好，“不知道我们能不能也达到那种程度。”

艾默里克没有说话，只是直勾勾地看着他。哨兵有些不明所以，于是也盯着对方看，可是他看了半天，也没看出个所以然。

“你怎么了，艾默里克？”

“你没看出来吗？我眼睛睁得都快流泪了。”向导大失所望地揉了揉眼睛，“我在叫你把味觉提升半个桅度，因为待会要给你饼干吃。”

“这谁看得出来？”埃斯蒂尼安皱起眉头，“你怎么还带了饼干？”

艾默里克从背包里掏出一小包用手帕包裹好的食物：“我准备夜巡要带的东西去了，晚饭只吃了一点——你要不要尝尝？是我上次回去时从家里带来的。”

哨兵当然不会拒绝这种邀请。他拿了一块扔进嘴里：“你说我们还要多久才能像他们那样？”

“我觉得肯定要不了多久，”艾默里克嘴里叼着饼干，声音含含糊糊的，“毕竟我们都还没有精神结合——昂德卢跟我说，等我们精神结合之后，同步性会好很多——要不下次我们试试吧。”

“你是说精神结合么？”

埃斯蒂尼安见向导一脸认真地点了点头，一度怀疑自己的视觉和听觉同时进入了神游状态。他想起雅伯里克之前数落自己的话，以及师父有点悲观的预言，忽然觉得自己好像获得了什么大胜利。

“如果你不愿意的话那就……”

“不，完全没有。”

“埃斯蒂尼安？”

在宝杖大街晃悠的哨兵听到身后传来熟悉的招呼声，不用回头就知道肯定是神殿骑士团最古道热肠的那位指挥官。埃斯蒂尼安停下脚步，等对方赶上自己。

“你什么时候抽出空闲想起回伊修加德一趟了，”昂德卢打趣道，“不去继续拯救世界吗？”

哨兵深知自己在这方面理亏，想方设法地把话题转移到别的地方：“我当然还是得回来，我可是伊修加德人——倒是你怎么溜到这里来了？现在不是上班时间么？”

“当然是为了采购新制护甲的事，快要到联合演习了，艾默里克这次打算让新兵们也去见见世面，所以我得去跟进一下订单的进度。”昂德卢掏出随身携带的笔记本又看了一眼，“他最近实在是太忙了，没办法每一件事都亲自过问。”

“是啊，明明前一天还说的好好的，隔了一晚上就突然又说要加班了。”埃斯蒂尼安在食品店停下来，掏出几枚硬币随便买了点吃的，“真拿他没办法。”

哨兵拆开油纸包裹的三明治，径自咬了一大口，一边腮帮鼓鼓囊囊地咀嚼着，一边用眼神示意昂德卢是否也想来一个。

“如你所说，现在还是上班时间，我就算了。”昂德卢笑着摇摇头，“看来苍天之龙骑士在博雷尔家混得不尽如人意啊，艾默里克不在家，你连口饭都没得吃了。”

“我看他不在家，就让老管家休息去了。再说家里的厨师已经把艾默里克给惯坏了，做什么都甜得要命——”

“这也不是你躲到街上一个人啃隔夜面包的理由吧。”

昂德卢盯着龙骑士，他的目光虽然温和但异常锋利，这让埃斯蒂尼安感到有点不自在。他开始神经紧绷，仿佛自己背叛了艾默里克并被他的好友抓了个正着，只好借着进食机会来思考如何回答。

“别那么紧张，埃斯蒂尼安。在担心他这件事上，我以及露琪亚和你现在的状态其实差不多。”昂德卢拍拍哨兵的肩膀，“我们对他现在在做的事一无所知，还以为你会知道的比我们更多一些。不过现在看起来，你也一样毫无头绪，以至于要到宝杖大街去打听些有用的情报了。”

“……所以其实你大可以派一个兵站部的成员来这里问进度。”

“事实确实如此，可是你只说对了一半。”

昂德卢话音刚落，前面不远处的皮革店门口就有个神殿骑士团打扮的男人向他行了一礼。他虽然很显然不是在前线冲锋陷阵的类型，但狼狈模样并不逊于那些风尘仆仆的士兵，尤其是散发着霉味的脏衣服，很难不让人联想到忘忧骑士亭之类的廉价旅馆。

“奥尔泰福谢尔[1]，才几天不见，你怎么又变成这副样子了？”埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己有理由怀疑昂德卢对骑士团每个人的情况都了如指掌，这项可怕的能力极有可能就是艾默里克一直仰赖他的原因，“是因为又和你的妻子吵架拌嘴，还是因为赔礼道歉的礼物不够有诚意，所以又被赶出家门了？”

“哎，快别提了，昂德卢阁下。”这个叫做奥尔泰福谢尔的男人长长地叹了口气，似乎早就接受了自己屡屡被迫寄居旅馆的悲惨命运，“还不是我忘记了什么纪念日，惹恼了我老婆——天知道怎么会有那么多值得纪念的日子……”

“这就是您的不对了，奥尔泰福谢尔先生，倘若您在您妻子身上花的心思有您在工作上一半多，您就不会像这样一次又一次变成流浪汉了。”店主艾尔德[1]听到外面的动静，一边开着她的可怜顾问的玩笑，一边出来迎接昂德卢，“指挥官阁下，想必您是为了那批新护甲来的吧？请您放心，虽然最近我们店的活有点多，但是一定会保质保量地优先完成骑士团的任务的。”

埃斯蒂尼安瞥了一眼正往店里卸货的伙计，陆行鸟车上的木箱里装满了各色铆钉和金属块。他把嘴里的三明治咽下去，随口问道：“你们店是专门做护甲的么？居然用得上这么多灵银锭。”

艾尔德忙解释道：“只要是皮革相关的东西我们都会做，只是最近还接到了一大笔关于民用护甲的订单，所以干脆一次性多进了些。”

“民用护甲……”

昂德卢和埃斯蒂尼安意味深长地互相看看，似乎找到了点能够提起他们兴趣的关键词。龙骑士打算再多打听两句有关那笔订单的细节，但考虑到这大概会涉及商业机密，便识趣地作罢了。他心不在焉地听着昂德卢和艾尔德继续讨论护甲样品的设计细节，以及奥尔泰福谢尔顾问偶尔的插嘴补充，思绪免不了渐渐飘远。他很自然地把那笔订单和上议长的反对派们联系在了一起。虽然这种揣度毫无道理，甚至有些阴暗，但他实在不能忍受为了国家勤勤恳恳的艾默里克的提案被贵族们即刻否决的事实，无论站在何种角度和立场上，他都不能忍受。为此他宁愿以最坏的可能来揣测那些人。

“号外号外！《伊修加德日报》独家深度报道‘灰墙事件’！昨夜凌晨云雾街酒馆发生暴力冲突，贵族骑兵挑衅平民能力者，双方冲突再度升级！上议院议案驳回后风波又起，特约评论员针对皇都改革连发三问！详细内容请见今天的头版头条！”

挎着布包捧着厚厚一摞报纸的报童从宝杖大街的另一头一边高声喊着一边飞奔而过，引得路人纷纷交头接耳交换起各自的意见。天空阴沉沉的，似乎在酝酿着一场新的大雪。

从临近晚饭的时候开始，雪就一直下个不停，等到艾默里克从骑士团总部出来，街面上已经积了厚厚的一层。他照例换掉了制服，简单地乔装打扮了一番，以免被人认出。忘忧骑士亭的门口被纷乱的脚印踏得脏污不堪，看来即使是再糟糕的天气也阻挡不了人们来品尝特制葡萄酒的热情。

艾默里克走近吧台，正在同熟客闲聊的吉布里隆朝他点点头，暂时放下手中的活计：“啊，您可终于来了，我还以为您会因为大雪而耽误行程了呢——喏，这是您预约房间的钥匙。”

他一边说着，从柜台下取出一枚包在小纸袋里的锈钥匙，推到披着斗篷的客人的面前。

“谢谢。”

藏在阴影下的蓝眼睛笑着向吉布里隆问好，而后不动声色地取走了客房钥匙，转身往楼上走去。借着走廊里快要烧完的廉价蜡烛的光亮，艾默里克勉强看清了用炭笔写在胶布上的房间号，以及藏在纸袋里的从报纸上剪下的新闻标题。他明白大家眼下最关心的事情是什么。一整个白天皇都上上下下都传的沸沸扬扬的所谓的“灰墙事件”，就发生在距离忘忧骑士亭不远的小酒馆内。所幸巡逻的神殿骑士和火枪队成员及时赶到，并没有造成人员的伤亡，可在皇都内明目张胆地群殴械斗，说到底绝不是一件小事。尽管滋事的贵族骑兵和反击的平民能力者被一同移交到了由异端审问局改编的新式法庭，但很显然事情绝不仅仅是处罚几个相关人士那么简单。

艾默里克将剪报纸片放在烛台上烧掉，而后悄悄打开了事先约定好的房门。果不其然，屋内的能力者们正在低声讨论这件闹得满城风雨的新闻。由于天气的原因，身在皇都外的代表们并没有到场，相反，更多的皇都内的居民在希尔达的暗中联络下来到了这里。他们中的一些人甚至只是普通人，单纯出于正义和同情，自发地参与到了这个秘密组织的活动中。注意到总骑士长的到来，大家只是短暂地安静了几秒，便开始七嘴八舌地问起灰墙事件的情况。

“之前已经强调过多少次了？”希尔达皱着眉朝人群打了个噤声的手势，“你们像这样问，谁都问不出个究竟来。”

一向最积极响应大姐头号召的笨蛋西姆立刻抿紧嘴唇，一边发出着急的嗯嗯声，一边拼命举手，示意希尔达能够允许自己第一个提问。尽管希尔达很不想理睬他，但无奈他闹出的动静实在太过惹眼，只得点头让他开口。

“那个……如果报纸上说的都是真的，那先挑事的贵族骑兵会不会被重罚啊？怎么想都是他们不对嘛，那几个能力者只是坐在店里喝酒，一没违反法律，二没招惹他们，就是因为看能力者不顺眼就动手打人，怎么可能就这么憋屈地乖乖挨打，还手是很自然的事……”

一开口就把希尔达气到翻白眼的西姆并没有注意到大姐头逐渐升高的怒气值，即使是好兄弟厄德斯唐已经用胳膊肘戳了他好几次都没有丝毫察觉，直到最后被希尔达过于明显的清嗓子声打断才明白过来。

“至于他们两方会如何判决，我想法院会根据伊修加德的法律做出公正的裁决。”云雾街上最德高望重的热拉迪厄先生站起身，走到大家的面前，“只是这次的冲突并不是偶然事件，而是长时间以来的偏见和积怨的爆发。我想反对之前改革提案的贵族可能会在这件事上大书特书，认为能力者，尤其是平民能力者会是社会动荡的隐患。”

人群后面也有声音附和道：“热拉迪厄先生说得没错。我白天去宝杖大街送货的时候，就听到有路过的贵妇人在这么说，还说要把这些人都赶出皇都才算好。”

“有这种声音是很正常的事，我记得今天《伊修加德日报》找来的特约评论员还特意发难说‘取消能力者的众生服役制、建立能力者工会是对皇都社会秩序的威胁’。关于上议院议案驳回的事情已经过去，暂时没有了发声理由的反对派们肯定不会放过这个好机会。”艾默里克看上去则似乎轻松很多，好像事情的发展并没有超出他的预期。

“那可不能就任凭他们这样抹黑我们！”

“当然不能，这对于我们来说也同样是个好机会。”艾默里克笑着进一步解释，“我们同样可以以此为契机，来表达我们的看法和诉求。”

“可是报社肯定不会采纳我们的投稿的……报社可全是那些大贵族在背后支持，话语权都在他们的手里。”

厄德斯唐若有所思地提议道：“既然如此不如我们自己也办一份报纸吧，免费发放给皇都的居民，说不定其中会有人通过深入了解而选择支持我们呢？制版可以拜托木工匠人，校对和排版可以请来这里扫盲的神学院学生帮忙。”

“这倒是个主意，可是筹备需要时间，等一切办妥肯定已经过了眼下热度了。”

“我觉得这件事可以现在操办起来，就算不是为了这次的冲突事件，为了之后进一步宣传做准备也是有必要的。启动资金的问题就交给我吧。”艾默里克转而叮嘱厄德斯唐，“不过在正式办报之前，一定记得先按照法律程序向神殿骑士团申请合法的版号，即使我们的报纸是免费的，也必须经过完备的手续流程，不然正义的事情最后反而变成了非法的，会很容易被反对者们抓住把柄。”

“您放心吧，我明天就去办。”厄德斯唐认真地点点头，在手中的本子上飞速做好记录。

“如果需要时效性的话，我想我可以在明天的下议院会议上做点什么。” 热拉迪厄先生似乎从刚才的交谈中获得了启发，“您之前被驳回的议案，完全可以通过另一种合法的流程再次进入到议会讨论中。”

“这次的确需要拜托您在下议院提交新议案，如果下议院投票表决能够通过，那么议案可以再次重回上议院。只不过这次得在议案中再增添一项新的内容——”

热拉迪厄先生有些不解地望向艾默里克，等待他继续说下去。

“我们要求关于能力者法案改革的议题必须以全国公投的形式进行最终裁决。”

听到这里，一直在旁边没吭声的希尔达忽然笑出了声：“‘全国公投’？可真有你的啊，艾默里克，直接把这块烫手山芋又给扔了回去。”

“至少最后的决定权不在那些贵族们的手上了——只要我们能够赢得大部分人的认可……”

“要获得占公民人数绝大多数的非能力者的认可，这并不是一件简单的事，但是至少我们得做到得体有序，毕竟总有人认为皇都混乱的根源出在我们身上。”艾默里克补充道，“根据伊修加德的法律，提前向神殿骑士团报备过的合理的集会活动是受保护的。”

“那我们可以做些横幅还有海报，到人流量最大的宝杖大街还有贵族们最集中的大圣堂附近进行讲演，或者静坐也可以。”

“先约个时间吧，最好大家都有空，我明天去骑士团先申请看看。”

似乎找到了共同的新目标的人们重又恢复了干劲，互相警告着再小点声地讨论起来。肩负明天议会发言重任的热拉迪厄先生看上去很高兴，他微笑凝视着大家争相分工的火热场面，抬头对身旁的艾默里克问道：“总骑士长阁下，这就是您之前和我们说的，需要耐心等待的时机吗？”

向导笑着反问道：“那么您觉得呢？”

“我觉得是这样的。”

“那我也抱有同感。”

热拉迪厄坐回到座位上，就听到对面席位的议员们发出了低声的嗤笑。他们大多来自于名号并不怎么响亮的小贵族家庭，既够不着让人艳羡的高位，又耻于与平民们为伍，于是在席卷伊修加德的新制度下，他们的处境变得更加尴尬。高贵易碎的自尊心驱使着他们去与皇都的一切人为敌，他们头顶的上议院也好，他们脚下的云雾街也好，甚至连宝杖大街上那些出身平平却挣得盆满钵满的商人们，也被他们讥讽成没有修养满身铜臭的投机主义者。

“非常有趣的提案，热拉迪厄先生——当然，我指的不是提案的内容，而是您本身，您和我们尊敬的上议长一样，是个‘可爱’的理想主义者。”

由于主持秩序的下议长并不能公开地表达自己的观点，因此他只好斟酌着措辞，点到为止。他故意加重了可爱一词的读音，让讽刺的意味更浓一些。

“议长阁下，我觉得这个议题没有什么再讨论的必要了。”嗤笑的人群后排，有个打扮体面的绅士站起身，向下议长鞠了一躬，“众所周知，类似的提案在上议院已经被彻底否决了，如今拿到下议院来，并没有太多的意义。更何况——”

紧接着站起来补充的议员和他交换了一下眼神，似乎在确认彼此的同盟关系：“更何况皇都的居民都看到了，前天晚上在灰墙酒吧发生的暴力冲突，足以说明能力者的危险性。这还只是几个身体残疾的护卫，就已经可以达到与骑兵们群殴的地步——要知道这群人就像群聚的老鼠一样，喜欢扎堆捆绑在一起。那如果是允许离开部队的青壮年，如果是顶着合法帽子的能力者工会，岂不是随时都有颠覆现下政府的威胁。”

热拉迪厄并没有因为对方的咄咄逼人而退缩，他不徐不急地站起来，镇定自若反击道：“但是需要请您注意的是，无端进行言语侮辱、挑起肢体冲突的，是与能力者素不相识的骑兵们。按照您的逻辑，那么这帮虽然身处部队却依旧藐视法律，身强力壮冲动好斗甚至具备精良武装，依靠背后的贵族势力而为所欲为的骑兵，哪怕是在现行的法律下，也同样‘随时都有颠覆现下政府的威胁’。一味地将责任归咎于缺乏发声渠道的一方，在议会的讨论上避重就轻甚至肆意抹黑，为了个人的利益而意图混淆议题主旨，这样的做法，难道不也‘随时都有颠覆现下政府的威胁’么？”

“可我们不能让利剑悬在伊修加德人的头顶！”前排情绪激动的大圣堂祭司手握着十字架颤抖地高声打断了热拉迪厄，“他们是触怒了战女神而被惩罚的罪犯，本就应该给他们套上奴隶的枷锁。解放他们是对哈罗妮的大不敬！”

这番说辞似乎比有害社会的论断更容易让人动摇，即使是在建国神话的骗局被揭开、龙诗战争彻底结束的今天，伊修加德人也依然虔诚地信仰着庇佑他们的神明。比起历史的错误，务实的人们更关心此刻的生活和来世的命运。反对者们打从一开始就在笼络这些失势的祭司们，一方需要有人为他们营造出正义合理的假象，一方需要重新夺回自己在皇都内的话语权和影响力，这的确是一场双赢的合作。尽管热拉迪厄对贵族代表们的傲慢反应早就有所准备，但以教义为论据的发言却着实让他措手不及。面对被祭司富有感染力的话语煽动起来的本来还持观望态度的保守派们，他觉得自己仿佛身处在海面的孤岛上，从四面八方涌来的巨浪随时都可以将他吞没。

“不，真正的教义并不是这样的！《正教法大全11卷》说过，‘神的面前人类平等’[2]。哪怕是以哈罗妮的名义，能力者也好，普通人也好，他们都是伊修加德的公民，都值得得到她慈爱的庇佑，怎么可能像您所说的那样，将他们划分成了三六九等。像这样虚妄之言，才是对战女神的大不敬！”

一个年轻的声音从热拉迪厄的后方传来。众人循声望去，站起来了一位戴眼镜的青年，看起来应该是刚从神学院毕业不久的新晋神父。

“我想在座的各位应该都很清楚，之前存在在这片土地上的长达千年的残酷制度，操纵玩弄他人命运的悲剧不应该在新制度下继续上演。无论是人群中的少数派也好，还是由于缺乏了解而被盲目畏惧也好，没有人有资格去肆意践踏别人的人生，更没有人应该再在历史的黑暗中沉默着消失！”

“我还以为是哪位呢，原来是在圣恩达利姆神学院搅浑水的特奥莫桑[2]啊……”刚才的那位祭司冷笑道，“一边口口声声强调如今的新制度，一边又拿起过去的正教法典说事，难道你还想继续效仿教皇一样去欺瞒世人吗？收起你自以为高尚的平等论调吧，事实证明，你所引据的平等，只是蒙蔽伊修加德人的谎言，只是徒有其表的漂亮外壳而已。”

眼看着两人的讨论快要从能力者法案改革的议题转移到皇都内新教旧教针锋相对的争论，下议长立刻敲了敲手边的木槌，高声喊了句“肃静”。

“二位刚才所说的，恐怕并不是靠议会讨论能够解决的。我希望诸位还是能将重点放在热拉迪厄先生的提案上。”

“议长阁下，我觉得仅凭各人的固有印象，只从自身的立场出发，这件事是讨论不出什么结果的。”坐在前排的艾蕾兹[3]优雅从容地起身说道，“我认为只有准确可靠的数据才最具有说服力。所以，议长阁下，这个提案或许不必在今天就要得出什么结果。相反，仓促做的结论通常也不是最正确的，您说不是么？”

议员们听得出艾蕾兹话里话外在嘲讽些什么。考虑到她在宝杖大街的影响力，在座的贵族们也虚情假意地纷纷让步，只当是卖她一个人情。反正就算推迟议会投票的时间，他们的态度仍然不会改变。议案被驳回只是早晚的事，这期间看看云雾街的那些人如何在皇都内折腾，也不失为一道别致的开胃小菜。

“我们对此没有异议，毕竟这点耐心我们还是有的。”

自从上次夜巡之后，埃斯蒂尼安就对约定中的下次任务产生了一点莫名的期待。他忍不住幻想起他的向导的精神世界来。他原本不是那种会对这些事感兴趣的人，可艾默里克似乎会是那个不同的。哨兵很好奇他会从向导那里看到一幅什么样的光景，说不定会和他温柔可亲的外表大相径庭，比如喷发的岩浆或者雷电交加的暴风雨夜——但无论如何都不可能比他自己的更差劲了。

虽然本人很不愿意承认，但是枪兵一反常态地早到已经暴露了他的积极态度。他甚至在艾默里克之前早早给马蹄灯添好了煤油，提前在营门口等了半星时，因此还牺牲掉了宝贵的晚饭。

“抱歉，我来晚了。”向导下意识地接过他手里的东西，“刚才队长叫我过去，耽误了几分钟。”

埃斯蒂尼安摇摇头，生硬地答道：“你没迟到。还没到出发的时间。”

艾默里克仍然坚持为自己让哨兵等待的事表示了歉意，并拿出自己的私藏送给对方以示友好。枪兵低头看了看手心里躺着的包裹在蓝色玻璃纸里的糖果，笨手笨脚地拆开来，放进了嘴里。裹挟着凉爽气息的清甜味道顿时在口腔内蔓延开。埃斯蒂尼安从没吃过这样的糖果，尤其是用力咬碎后在舌尖附近久久盘桓的微妙刺激，被哨兵本就灵敏的五感迅速放大，穿过鼻腔直冲头顶。

他当时的反应一定很好笑。埃斯蒂尼安不太痛快地这样坚信着。不然在一旁认真凝视他的艾默里克也不会忍不住笑出声。

“这是父亲寄给我的，”向导认真展平手里的糖纸，仔细品味着薄荷糖的滋味，“他前段时间去了格里达尼亚一趟，碰巧看到有商贩在叫卖，于是买了一罐——怎么样，还不错吧？”

“想不到你喜欢这种……”哨兵诚实的品质敦促他还是说出了心里话，“这种甜得要命的东西。”

艾默里克眯起眼睛：“只要是甜的食物，我就都喜欢。”

“也就你们贵族能有闲情去吃这种既软弱又填不饱肚子的东西。”枪兵这话其实没有针对向导的意思，但是无论怎么听都不大对劲。

“甜食可一点都不软弱。”向导意外地认真起来，“我母亲跟我说过，甜食是这个世界上最有力量的。”

埃斯蒂尼安一副难以置信的样子继续研磨嘴里的糖果碎块，其中有一点碎屑卡在了牙缝里，他在艾默里克面前不方便直接上手，只好用舌头毫无作用地艰难拨弄舔舐。

“她说只要难过了就去吃点甜的，这样就能克服世上一切的困难。”艾默里克垂下眼睫，似乎是回忆起了什么温暖的事情，没注意到枪兵此刻的窘迫。

哨兵被融化掉的糖渣所释放出的浓烈薄荷味道激得牙痛，声音也变得含含糊糊的：“所以你今天也很难过？”

“不、当然不是。”向导微笑着抬起头，“今天可是值得庆祝的日子，精神结合对你我来说都是件好事。”

哨兵像是终于确认了在意的事情一样放下心来，步伐轻松地大步往前走。

“你还想再来一颗薄荷糖吗，埃斯蒂尼安？”

艾默里克紧跟在他后面，还没意识到自己的搭档到底在想些什么。

“……当然。”

哨兵和向导从隼巢出发，沿着巡逻路线一直往北走去。一路上除了披着兜帽长袍低着头匆匆返回皇都的异端审判官们，以及铁杉村的窗玻璃透出来的不太真实的灯火和伐木工们的说话声，几乎没有任何其他的动静。库尔札斯西部高地的夜晚一如既往的压抑沉静。

东线的夜巡直到填絮码头才终于结束。他们并未忘记今天晚上比巡逻更加重要的大事，趁着时间尚早，两人合计了一下，决定先到戈尔加涅牧场附近找个避风的地方坐下。

“我记得培训手册上说，精神结合并没有什么特定的要求，具体的内容也说的很含糊。”并肩坐在草地上半天无话的尴尬促使艾默里克率先打破沉默，“‘进入对方的精神世界并建立联系’，就只有这一句而已。”

“这不是说了跟没说一样吗……”

埃斯蒂尼安抓了抓头发，看上去也没有什么更好的办法。很显然媒介人雅伯里克并没有告诉他任何有关精神结合的注意事项，或者可能哨兵压根没把这件事告诉他的师父。一切都是他们在上次夜巡时头脑一热决定的。

“如果要进入对方的精神图景，那我的还是算了吧。”埃斯蒂尼安很有自知之明地说道，转头看向向导，“——你也不是不知道。”

艾默里克当然记得那让他心有余悸的精神图景，点头支持哨兵的提议。他脱掉自己的手铠，面朝埃斯蒂尼安调整好坐姿，缓慢地吐息，努力集中精神，向他逐步打开自己的障蔽。这个原本在枪兵之前的想象中相当抽象的过程，如今竟然充满了切身的实感。他的面前似乎有一枚正在被缓缓剥离碎裂的看不见的蛋壳，包裹在内里的东西澄澈又脆弱，外界任何轻微的风吹草动于它来说都无异于惊涛骇浪。出于哨兵天生的保护欲，埃斯蒂尼安开始无意识地主动为暴露在外部信息下的向导重新构建精神屏障。这有点像下雪天孩子们堆砌的冰屋，虽然看上去与周围寒冷的环境并没有什么差别，但实际上却更温暖坚固得多。等到整个屏障重构完毕，哨兵确认内部建筑足够稳定后，他才将注意力重新放回到刚才那团澄澈脆弱的内核上。

埃斯蒂尼安感觉到艾默里克将双手放在了自己的手上，肢体的直接接触是他们精神交流最简单基础的媒介。这是向导的邀请。他没有任何犹豫地跟随着这股精神力的引领，跨越那道他们中间存在却不可见的界限，进入到对方的精神世界中。他花了几秒钟来适应四周完全陌生的环境，不同于他身处的灼热焦土，艾默里克的精神图景甚至比他们所在的西部高地更加宁静。这里的时间点并没有太多变化，通过周围的亮度来判断，应该也是夜晚。哨兵尝试挪动了一下身体，才发现自己正处在齐腰深的水中。单单用水来形容显然是不准确的，敏锐的嗅觉告诉哨兵，空气里的咸涩味道正提示他，他正站在海岸边，距离深水区只有几步之遥。

事实证明不会有比我更差劲的精神图景了，埃斯蒂尼安自嘲地感叹着，连扑面而来的海风都没有太多的攻击性。他感觉到莫名的安宁，甚至开始懒洋洋地舒展身体。他的面前是一片漆黑的大海，平静且鲜有波澜，这看上去不太正常，也许海面下正在酝酿着什么可怖的潮涌。哨兵尝试着往海的更深处走，海水很快就涨到了他的胸口位置。然而他并不感到恐惧，反而更加平静，昏沉的夜幕下寥落地闪烁着几颗孤星，虽然不成阵势，却意外地明亮。更远处则是漂浮在海面上、不知道正在上升还是准备下沉的圆月。埃斯蒂尼安说不出这到底是一幅怎样的光景，他只觉得在那边有什么的东西正召唤着他，即使是海水即将淹没他的头顶，他都仍决意前往。然而此时从他的背后凭空生出了一双手，奋力地抱住了他，似乎在尽全力阻止他的脚步。他回头看去，身后并不是他理所当然地以为的陆地，而是同样望不到边际的海水。只是不同的是，后方的天空中没有发光的天体，取而代之的是一只巨大的、足以遮住全部视野的浑浊的眼睛。正中滚动的眼珠似乎察觉到了埃斯蒂尼安的存在，旋即停了下来，开始和他对视。眼睛的注视让哨兵感到恶心，本能地移开了视线，重新面向前方，而他抬头时发现，出现在自己眼前的是艾默里克的脸。

“这算是……结合完毕了么？”

“大概？我也不太确定——你感觉如何？”

艾默里克似乎有点在意哨兵对自己的评价，犹豫地望向埃斯蒂尼安。他们的精神结合比想象中的还要更加平静，如同此刻包裹住他们的牧场温暖的晚风一般。

“我没见过大海。”哨兵悄悄隐去了关于眼睛的部分，因为向导看起来很可能自己都没有察觉到眼睛的存在，只是尽量简短地答道，“你之前见过么？”

向导摇了摇头：“我也没有，我从出生起就没有离开过皇都。”

“所以这是一个从未见过大海的人想象出的大海的景象吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安觉得有些好笑，弓箭手或许是因为读过太多浪漫的诗歌，不然在伊修加德人眼中如同随时便会将人撕成碎片的巨兽般的汪洋，不会像这般，仅仅是一片在月光下安然沉睡的深蓝。

“可是作为一个同样从未见过大海的人，怎么能断言这就是大海，或者这并不是大海呢？”艾默里克狡黠地眨眨眼，想要在哨兵面前扳回一城。

“为什么不能？你之前明明跟我说，你在训练课上练习的时候，还从其他人那里看到了黑衣森林的古树，长着东方芒草的野湖，迷宫一样扭七拐八的地下水管。那么请博雷尔少爷您告诉我，您是亲眼见过古树，还是到过远东，或者挖开皇都的地砖查看过下水管道？”

埃斯蒂尼安两臂叠在胸前，得意地等待着向导的回答。他该死的好胜心让他在任何时候都想要占到上风，这大概也是他在神殿骑士团的新兵中风评极差的原因之一。

艾默里克显然被问住了，有些窘迫地低下头。

“如果有可能的话，我确实很想亲身体验这些。”向导似乎想起了更多让人沮丧的事情，气氛也变得沉重起来，“但是我暂时没办法离开伊修加德。”

虽然赢得了刚才的胜利，但埃斯蒂尼安却没办法真的高兴起来。他伸手在随身的布袋里摸索了半天，掏出了一小块面包。他把面包勉强掰成了两半，将其中一块递到向导手里。

“既然你在入伍前根本没有觉醒能力，何必要走这条路——说不定如果你不加入骑士团，而是去外面冒险，你一辈子都不会发现自己其实是个向导，可以过得自由自在——况且你不像是那种打算靠屠龙来一飞冲天的人。”

“这其中的原因很复杂，我也一时没办法向你解释清楚原委。”艾默里克似乎有什么难以对哨兵开口的隐情，依旧回避他的目光，“实际上我母亲在世时一直都希望我能离开伊修加德，反对我继续走家族的老路。可我最后还是没能如她所愿。”

埃斯蒂尼安靠着身后的岩块半躺下来，一只胳膊垫在脑后，啃了一口自己手中剩下的半块面包，不知道在望向何处：“我只听说过皇都里叛逆的长子逃离家乡，从没见过你这种心甘情愿非要留下来的。”

“我也是在她去年过世后才得以入伍的。我想她一定会我的这个决定感到失望吧。”

向导自嘲地笑起来。哨兵扭过头盯着他看了半天，冷不丁地提议道：“跟我说说你的母亲吧，艾默里克。”

弓箭手略微愣了愣神，没有立刻回答他。他小口咀嚼着那半块又冷又硬的面包，也渐渐放松下来，倚靠着石头仰望头顶的星空。他不自觉地往哨兵那边挤了挤，毛茸茸的脑袋倚靠在精灵的耳边，黑色卷发沾染着营地里闻不到的清爽气味。埃斯蒂尼安感觉到一股令人舒爽的精神暖流从四面八方汇聚到他身边，将他轻柔地托举起来。他觉得身体变得松快，甚至要飘浮到半空中，就像仰躺在水面上随着水流漫无目的地漂浮一样。这是种在静室的白噪音里永远体会不到的前所未有的安宁。

“她是个很好的人。如果你见到她，你一定会喜欢她的。”艾默里克轻声说道，“我印象里她总是散发着甜甜的点心的味道……该怎么和你形容呢，就是那种纸杯蛋糕之类的香气。”

“我明白那种感觉，就像我每次想到我母亲，就会想到她做的奶油炖菜。”

向导似乎察觉到一丝微妙的精神波动，下意识地握住了埃斯蒂尼安的左手，不知为何他又想起了对方地狱般的精神图景。在确认了哨兵的精神状况并没有剧烈异常后，艾默里克才终于长舒了一口气。仿佛是在安慰他过于敏感的神经，埃斯蒂尼安回敬般地握了握他的手。

“你的母亲也是个向导么？或者说是伴侣？”

“不，她只是个普通人。这在伊修加德其实是件好事，可她却常常因为无法像能力者一样抚慰我的情绪而无比痛苦。”向导拍掉落在锁子铠上的面包屑，“那个时候她每天都会变戏法一样地做甜点给我吃，明明家里有手艺更好的厨师，可都没有她做得好。父亲说她因为身体的原因明明已经很多年没有下厨了。”

“看来你小时候过得也不像其他贵族少爷一样快活啊……”

“和你比起来，埃斯蒂尼安，我才是个异类。”

艾默里克的这个结论让哨兵很不解，但他并没有做进一步解释的意思。埃斯蒂尼安无意去刻意挖掘别人隐秘的过去，更何况他能感受到向导与他保持着的绅士的距离。他没有追问，只是听对方继续说下去。

“我的母亲为此很担心我，每天晚上都会来我的房间，看着我把点心吃完，然后在以为我看不到的地方偷偷哭泣，向我的父亲抱怨自己是个最无能为力的母亲。可她不知道她陪在我身边直到我睡着的时候我究竟有多幸福。”

“要是她知道你现在的搭档是个我这样的哨兵，一定会大失所望，然后为你担心到流泪。”

艾默里克听了这话忍不住大笑起来：“那是当然。无论我的哨兵是谁，她都会担心到流泪的——她实在是个心肠太过柔软的人。”

枪兵跟着扬起了嘴角：“是么，那我现在稍微有点自信了。”

“每当她握住我的手的时候，你知道吗，埃斯蒂尼安，我从来没体会过那样的宁静温柔。就像是太阳刚刚从街面尽头升起来，空气里飘浮着刚出炉的新鲜面包香味的清晨。”

艾默里克凑得很近，仿佛在和哨兵交换一个只有他自己知道的秘密。浅蓝色的眼睛光采奕奕，里面闪烁着无数颗星辰。枪兵并不习惯与他人离得这么近，他的世界里理应只有他一个人，那是只属于他的封闭的壳。但在那一刻他默许了艾默里克的存在。

“可惜现在没有新烤的面包，只有快要碎成渣的干粮。”

埃斯蒂尼安直视着向导的眼睛。他从那里又看到了一望无际的平静海面，沉在海底的星星和浮在水面的月亮。既然他注定会有一死，他想，他希望能够在这样的地方永眠。在能够彻底熄灭火焰的汪洋。

— TBC —

[1] 出自制革匠50-60职业任务。

[2] 出自3.0神学院支线任务。

[3] 伊修加德宝杖大街npc。


End file.
